Mi juguete preferido
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Sólo se trataba de un regalo, un lindo oso de peluche que debía ser una mera compañía de juegos, sin un cómo o un por qué, de la noche a la mañana Flippy ya no tenía ni un amigo ni un regalo o un juguete, sino un novio al que le gustaba invadir cada aspecto de su vida personal, ¿por qué?, nunca le quiso responder esa pregunta. One shot. Fliqpy x Flippy


Mi juguete preferido

Con una sonrisa de completa felicidad Flippy miró el árbol de navidad frente a él, enorme a comparación del niño de ocho años que lo creía el más grande que jamás había visto, estaba de pie admirándolo mientras no podía esperar a que fuera de mañana.

"Flippy" Lo llamó una mujer que se acercó a él y tomó su mano "Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir cariño" Y aunque el niño protestó, como buen hijo resignado al final se dejó arrastrar hasta su habitación y a la cama.

La emoción no debería haberlo podido dejar dormir, pero al contrario, impaciente esperando que el tiempo pasara y con sus lagañosos ojos cerrándose de a poco, no supo cuándo comenzó a roncar dormido en su cama.

La mañana sólo podía ser tal y como él la ansiaba, viendo el pie del árbol lleno de regalos, no tenía por qué esperar a nadie, sus padres no se levantarían hasta muy tarde cuando despertaran y la cruda los dejara moverse, ajeno a aquello último, Flippy sonrió quitándole el moño y la envoltura a una caja mediana, no tenía hermanos, nadie con quien sentirse obligado a compartir sus regalos, un solitario momento de diversión.

"Eeeeh" No supo que decir sosteniendo entre sus manos su presente, no se trataba de lo que quería.

Ya en la tarde los padres pudieron preguntarle qué le habían parecido los obsequios.

"Bien" Fue modesto con su respuesta "Pero... ¿este oso...?" Agarró a su nuevo amigo que estaba junto a él en el suelo.

No era que no lo quisiera, de haberlo preferido, hubiera querido alguna figura de acción o autos de juguete.

"Ese es un regalo de nosotros, no de Santa, ¿no te parece lindo?, es del mismo color verde de tu cabello" Flippy alzó y miró de frente al oso de peluche.

"Ah... Sí" No estaba muy convencido, pero al final terminó sonriendo, de alguna forma lo encontraba tierno.

"¿Y no le vas a poner nombre?" Preguntó la mujer.

El menor rechazó la idea casi inmediatamente, creyéndose demasiado mayor para hacer aquello.

"Pónselo tú" No quería desalentar a la sonrisa de su progenitora.

"Deberías hacerlo tú, pero bueno..." Sonriendo con malicia no mal intencionada escogió el nombre "Fliqpy, porque se parece a ti, los dos están hechos para abrazarse" La mujer era muy dulce y en vez de sentirse molesto, pero sí avergonzado, Flippy se quedó callado sin objeción.

"Flippy, ya has estado sentado mucho en el suelo, te va a dar frío y te vas a enfermar, ve a jugar a tu cuarto" Lo mandó la mujer y el menor obedeció, yendo corriendo hasta su recamara "No te olvides de Fliqpy" Lo había dejado en el suelo donde había estado sentado y tuvo que regresarse por él. Pensando la mujer que su regalo no duraría mucho si su hijo lo descuidaba así, dijo lo siguiente "Procura cuidarlo como un hermano" Fue seguida de una risa.

Flippy no necesitaba contar los días, era un hecho que los fríos días con aguanieve habían cambiado a unos más alegres y soleados.

Dentro de uno de esos y como su rutina de siempre, llegó a su casa dejando caer la mochila que incluso llena con libros de estudio básico, estaba pesada. La casa estaba vacía y ninguno de sus padres llegaría como hasta dentro de una hora, tenía tiempo suficiente para comer en compañía de su pequeño secreto que lo avergonzaba ligeramente, como el silencio y el espacio dentro de la casa eran enormes, no era problema para su imaginación llenar la atmósfera con su voz mientras conversaba con su amigo, por supuesto siendo él quien creaba los diálogos.

"Hoy mamá dejó listo algo de sopa y ensalada de pollo" Fliqpy ya estaba sentado a la mesa y a la vez que hablaba Flippy, puso un plato junto con los cubiertos frente al primero.

No era tonto como para ir a servirle al oso una porción de comida también, únicamente estaba creando el escenario para darle credibilidad a su juego.

Se sentó en la silla opuesta quedando de frente al oso y sonrió sintiendo que la mesa no era tan grande con Fliqpy ahí, había resultado muy práctico ese pequeño animalito de felpa que ya no soltaba ni dejaba solo por un momento.

"¿Qué te gusta comer Fliqpy?" Se rió sabiendo que el silencio sería su única respuesta "A mí me gusta todo lo que prepara mamá, pero lo que más me gusta son los postres" ¿Había algo que no le hubiera contado ya?, Flippy había encontrado a alguien con quien no reservarse.

Su comida fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de su casa, normalmente no contestaría, pero sabiendo por experiencias anteriores que podrían ser sus padres llamándolo para decirle que podrían llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal, tuvo que levantarse para responder y mientras salía de la cocina, el ruido de algo cayendo lo hizo girar a mirar hacia atrás y ver que eran los cubiertos que cayeron de la mesa.

No le dio mayor importancia y fue hacia el teléfono, tal como suponía era su padre quien habló.

...

"¡Flippy!" Sin saber, el aludido escuchó su nombre en tono molesto "¡Flippy!" Un segundo grito y Flippy ya corría hacia la cocina.

"¿Mande?"

"¿A dónde te llevaste todas las galletas?" Señaló la bandeja vacía.

"Yo no tomé ninguna" Había estado en su habitación todo el tiempo.

"Eso no es cierto, viniste y me pediste una, ¿dónde están las otras?"

Juraba nunca haber entrado ni siquiera sabía que su madre había estado cocinando, pero eso no evitó que lo castigaran y él se fuera conteniendo el enojo hacia su habitación.

Palabras anti-sonantes siendo masculladas salieron de su boca y lo único que pudo consolarlo, fue abrazar a Fliqpy y acostarse en su cama para llorar contra la almohada.

"¿Eh?" Pausó sus sollozos después de un rato, su concentración había sido interrumpida por la sensación de unos brazos abrazándolo.

Miró a eso que estaba abrazando y desechando las ideas en su mente, se quedó más tranquilo, simplemente se trataba de su imaginación.

...

Con sueño despertó temprano en la mañana, el sol no tenía que ver con la interrupción de sus sueños, era la desagradable sensación de tener cabello dentro de su boca, lo escupió y empezó a abrir los ojos.

El color verde era tan hermoso que creyó seguir soñando con un bosque en plena primavera y sonriendo tomó aire con una respiración profunda, olvidándose de esas fantasías, con fragancias diferentes a las que imaginaba, prestó más atención al interesante color, a esa cabellera pegada a su rostro y el dueño de ésta.

¿Quién era el niño abrazado a su cintura?, ¿y qué hacía ahí?

"¡Ah!" Se retiró lejos, despertando también al durmiente que no lució muy contento de haber terminado su descanso, los ojos amarillos del desconocido lo fulminaban con la mirada "¿Tú quién eres?" Rápidamente entró a la defensiva y el otro relajó esos irises agresivos mientras entendía que todo estaba bien y sólo había sido un sobresalto de su amigo.

No respondió y regresando a acomodarse, dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, quedando del lado opuesto a Flippy.

"¿Quién eres?" Insistió el dueño de esa cama donde estaba acostado el otro, quería, pero no se atrevía a moverlo "¿Cómo te...?"

"Que molesto" Se quejó tomando una almohada que encontró mientras la buscaba a tientas cerca de él y cubrió su cabeza con ella.

"Voy a decirle a mama" Amenazó y completamente inmutable el nuevo no movió un dedo, a diferencia de Flippy que salió a cumplir su amenaza y llamar a su madre.

"¿Qué es Flippy?" Ella fue arrastrada hasta el lugar de la mano por su hijo.

"Dile a ese niño que me diga quién es y..." Miró nuevamente el lugar vacío.

"¿A quién?"

"Al niño, uno de cabello verde y como de mi tamaño, él estaba aquí" Apuntó su cama y ella se acercó.

"No hay nadie más que Fliqpy" Quitándole la almohada que tenía, sacó el oso tomándolo de una pata.

"Pero..." No encontraba palabras para poder explicarse.

Ella no le tomó relevancia, aunque tampoco había sido muy agradable que su hijo la hubiera interrumpido mientras lavaba la ropa, sin nada que decir el niño, ella se fue.

¿Había sido un sueño?, ¿su imaginación?

"Flippy, date prisa en vestirte" Escuchó la petición con voz fuerte, recordando que aún tenía que asistir a la escuela.

Con cara de desgano mesclada con resignación, buscó el uniforme que lo hacía lucir igual que todos, rápido se vistió y fue a la cocina a buscar el desayuno.

"¿Hiciste la tarea?" Ya en el auto, el padre preguntó mirando por el espejo a Flippy que observaba el camino desde la ventanilla.

"Sí" No parecía igual de alegre que todas sus mañanas.

"¿Pasa algo?" Flippy abrió la boca y despegó los ojos del paisaje para mirar al adulto, considerando seriamente contarle lo de la mañana, pero a último segundo se retractó.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Era una duda que tenía desde que vio el espejo de su rostro, a excepción de cierto color en la mirada fiera.

"Claro" Siempre y cuando que no fuera nada incómodo para un padre responder.

"¿Por qué no tengo ningún hermano?" Como eso.

"Porque..." Aclaró su garganta carraspeando un poco "Porque simplemente no se dio, tu mamá ya no quiso otro hijo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Con uno era suficiente" Sonrió queriendo convencer al menor "Así podemos quererte más a ti" Sonrió más y aunque sonaba muy falso, Flippy tuvo que creerlo.

"Me gustaría tener uno" Susurró para sí mismo recargándose en el asiento.

En cuanto llegaron Flippy no tuvo muchas ganas de bajarse del auto, pero no tenía otra opción, después de despedirse, caminó hasta su salón de clases arrastrando los pies cual condenado a su castigo.

"Hola Flippy" Lo saludaron sus amigos y usando una sonrisa para ocultar la melancolía en su interior, devolvió el saludo cortes y agregó un poco de conversación para ser más creíble.

Su profesora ya estaba en clase y con la llegada de la hora correcta, pidió que todos se sentaran en su lugar y sacaran sus libros de lectura.

Flippy, abrió su mochila queriendo buscar el libro, no esperando encontrar aquello, ¿cuándo había echado el oso en su mochila?

No era vergüenza, sin embargo un rubor rosado espolvoreaba sus mejillas de porcelana, no lo debían de ver con su amigo, ¿qué dirían sus otros amigos?, ya era un poco grande como para eso. Puso a Fliqpy en el fondo de su mochila y lo escondió esperando no lo encontraran hasta la hora de salida, su plan continuó tal y como quería, más no su suerte en general.

Mientras comía en la hora de descanso alguien llegó pidiéndole que fuera a la oficina del director, ¿por qué?, él no sabía.

"¿Por qué rompió un vidrio?" Lo mismo se preguntó Flippy escuchando al director.

"Yo no rompí nada"

"Eso es mentira, muchos lo vieron cuando arrojó su mochila contra una ventana antes de irse corriendo" Ahí estaba la maestra mirándolo decepcionada, ella era parte de esos testigos y su palabra valía más que muchos alumnos.

"Pero..." No podía defenderse con esas miradas agudas encima de él "...yo no rompí nada" Comenzó a llorar, si sólo esas lágrimas lo salvaran.

Expulsado algunos días no pudo hacer más que esperar en la oficina, con la cabeza enterrada en los hombros y su mirada llorosa en el suelo, a que sus padres enojados fueran por él, no importó cuantas veces quiso corregir los errores sobre la opinión general que le tenían, pero no hizo más que gastar saliva inútilmente tratando de hacerlos entender.

Ese día pasó la totalidad de su tarde solo, castigado en su habitación para reflexionar sobre los actos que no cometió.

Triste y con su única compañía inanimada que no podía llamarse como un acompañante decente, sostuvo al oso, podría decirse que mirándose frente a frente.

"Yo no lo hice" Nuevas lágrimas descendieron desde las esquinas de sus ojos, esos irises verdes se volvían más bellos conforme más tristeza se acumulaba en su interior "No entiendo por qué..." El hipo lo interrumpió.

"Yo sé que no lo hiciste" Escuchó una voz que al principio lo asustó antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar que no había nadie dentro de la habitación.

"¿Quién...?" Tragó saliva "¿Quién dijo eso?" Nadie le respondió y como hubo silencio, cuando algo cayó dentro de su armario casi le da un infarto.

Alguien estaba escondido ahí, dejó a Fliqpy en el suelo y con mucha precaución fue acercándose a su armario, pasos pequeños y silenciosos.

"¿A quién buscas?" Con suavidad para disminuir el impacto del susto unos brazos rodearon su cuello y antes de que Flippy gritara le puso una mano en la boca "¡Shhh!" El susurró tranquilo en su oído le erizó la piel "No vayas a gritar" Quizás había sido el miedo aquel que lo paralizaba y le impedía proferir sonido, fuera lo que fuera Flippy se quedó callado con el grito enfrascado en su garganta.

"Todo está bien" La voz desconocida no parecía que mintiera, no obstante ni el beso en su cabeza por parte del desconocido era suficiente para eliminar cualquier sospecha.

La mano sobre su boca no se movió, por otro lado la que descansaba en su pecho tocó éste y casi como si la ropa fuera un impedimento, Flippy lo sintió extrañamente irresistible...

"¡Mmgg!" El gritó distorsionado no alcanzaba a cruzar las paredes como para ser capaz de conseguir ayuda.

Flippy sintiendo un inconmensurable dolor en su estómago, agachó la mirada para ver qué era eso que sentía, eso que salía de su cuerpo y había manchado de rojo toda su ropa, su mano que temblaba tocó eso caliente y pegajoso que no entendía que era, para verlo manchando sus dedos más de cerca.

¿Sangre?, ¿por qué?, fueron las preguntas que se hizo.

"Todo está bien" Con el dolor había olvidado a la otra persona que finalmente quitaba la mano permitiéndole hablar.

"P-P..." No podía emitir palabras dolía demasiado "Pero..." Su boca estaba llena de sangre, casi al punto de ahogarse.

"¿No es hermoso?" Llenó sus manos de la sangre de Flippy "Tu interior es hermoso" Con una mano giró el rostro de Flippy lo suficiente para que quedara de costado "Tú también lo eres" Flippy no podía ver a la persona que lamió el hilo de sangre de su boca "Todavía no te duermas" Fliqpy apenas estaba comenzando y eso incluía su beso, la leve caricia que compartieron en donde Flippy aún tenía conciencia suficiente para entender que estaba dando su primer beso, ¿a quién?

La risa ligera y obviamente maliciosa lo hizo sentir como en una nube que lo hacía caer en los encantos de la voz y el sueño.

Fliqpy sonrió mirando como más de la sangre de Flippy llenaba el suelo y su sonrisa creció cuando él mismo cautivado por el rostro somnoliento de Flippy se dejó llevar, se sentía bien atrapando ese cuerpo entre su agarre prisionero.

"Duele" Susurró Flippy sin poder más.

"Estoy seguro de que duele" Sacó el largo cuchillo enterrado en la espalda del niño que llegaba y atravesaba su estómago desde atrás, en vez de hacer que se desmallara el dolor lo despertó un poco más "Hazlo tú también" Se lo dio, aunque tuvo que sostener el puño de Flippy para que no lo soltara.

Dejando de estar atrás Fliqpy se puso frente a su homologo apuntando con el arma su pecho, en ningún momento dejó que sus ojos se vieran, su flequillo los cubría y hacía resaltar su retorcida sonrisa feliz.

"Hazlo tú" Flippy entendió que quería y un miedo creció en él, no podía, simplemente no podía matarlo.

"No..." Fliqpy soltó la mano y abrazó a Flippy, el mango del cuchillo apoyado en el pecho del segundo sirvió para darle la impresión a éste de que había sido su culpa que Fliqpy terminara igual que él.

Él no lo hizo, él no pudo...

"¿No se siente bien la sangre?" El líquido rojo y espeso, comenzó a empapar sus ropas "Es..." Se acercó a la boca de Flippy "...muy placentero" Su calor, su color, su brillo.

Para Flippy todo su mundo se volvió color negro y vino, lo último que pudo percibir eran los labios que presionaban los suyos...

"¡Aahhh!" Gritó y rodó en su cama cayendo al suelo.

El sudor frío llenaba su ropa y cabello y su respiración agitada lo hacía jadear, sus recuerdos eran algo casi palpables, tocó su vientre y levantó su camisa buscando algún agujero que debía tener, pero a la vez eran cubiertos por un velo gris que lo volvía todo confuso, no había nada, ninguna evidencia sobre haber sufrido daños, recordó una última cosa, la punta de sus dedos se posaron en su labio, ruborizándose y experimentando esos calambres provocados por los nervios, sin embargo su nerviosismo tenía otro nombre, junto con la irritación que tuvo que aplacar, adjudicando todo a un sueño. Había sido un mal sueño y aun así, su rubor no se fue, por el contrario aumentó.

"¿Flippy?" Su madre tocó a su puerta antes de entrar "Escuché un grito"

"Tuve una pesadilla" Confesó agachando la mirada, esperaba que su madre no lo hubiera notado sonrojado.

"Apúrate, aunque no vayas a la escuela no te puedo dejar solo en casa, voy a llevarte con tu tía" Seguía molesta por el suceso del día anterior.

Sin más que decir, salió de la habitación dejando a Flippy solo para dejarlo a que obedeciera, el menor suspiró y sintiéndose miserable, vistió la ropa que no era su uniforme escolar.

No le agradaba ir con la hermana de su madre, ella tenía dos hijos gemelos, los cuales siempre que veía lo despojaban de sus pertenencias, dulces, juguetes y dinero.

Pero no pudo siquiera protestar para cuando se encontró de la mano de su madre frente a la casa que pertenecía a su tía.

"Recuerda portarte bien" No necesitaba decírselo, él lo sabía.

Su madre golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y su tía que los esperaba les dio una cálida bienvenida, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las dos cabezas que se asomaban desde detrás de la adulto, su madre no se entretuvo mucho tiempo porque tenía que marcharse y desalentadoramente Flippy miró su espalda alejarse.

"Por qué no vas y juegas un rato con Lifty y Shifty mientras yo limpio un poco la casa" Su familiar era amable e igual le pareció la mano acariciando su cabeza, pero una mirada de reojo hacia los aludidos no terminaba de convencerlo.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?" Quizás y eso lo libraría de tener que convivir con quien no quería.

"Aún estás muy pequeño" Sonrió, Flippy no parecía ser de los niños problemáticos, no entendía como podían haberlo expulsado unos días de su escuela "Pero gracias" Flippy no tenía suerte.

Sin más opciones dejó que los dos pares de manos pequeñas lo arrastrarán hasta un lugar sin vigilancia adulta.

"Tiempo sin verte" Lifty rápido tenía a sus dedos buscando algo en los bolsillos mientras Shifty lo distraía con cualquier otra cosa.

"Podrían... no..." La voz de Flippy era tan frágil que no conseguía decir algo más.

"¿Qué traes en la mochila?" Shifty deslizó los tirantes de los brazos de su primo.

"Deja eso" Sorpresivamente se las arrebató, el cambio drástico de su timidez dejó brevemente perplejos a los gemelos antes de llegar a pensar que había algo importante en la mochila que hiciera actuar así a Flippy.

Shifty y Lifty eran más rápidos...

"¿Qué es esto?" El gemelo sin sombrero sacó un oso de peluche "¿Aún juegas con eso?" Después de reírse cruelmente arrojó por sobre su hombro al muñeco con la poca importancia que le tenía

"¡No!" Impidiéndole moverse, no dejaron a Flippy que fuera a levantarlo del suelo y siguieron molestándolo hasta hacerlo llorar.

Lacrimoso fue a encerrarse dentro de un baño y no salir hasta que su madre fuera por él o eso había tenido planeado hasta que oyó un inesperado grito proveniente de afuera y tuvo que salir y asomarse para saber que había sido.

Con cautela y cuidado, sacó la cabeza por la esquina de un muro mirando hacia la habitación donde había estado, con la extraña sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie...

Un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su piel al sentir unas manos sujetando su cadera.

"¡Shhh!" El susurro en su oído lo hizo calmarse "Ya no te molestaran" Mesclado con la calma el miedo atroz tensó todos sus músculos.

Tal vez era lo más cuerdo que había hecho hasta el momento, cuando giró para mirar el rostro de esa voz, vio a su propio rostro sonriendo.

"Me duele" Fliqpy aprovechó la distracción de Flippy para ponerle algo en la mano.

Lifty llegaba llorando detrás de los pasos de su mamá y cubriéndose la cabeza, acusó a Flippy de haber sido el culpable de triar de su cabello y la prueba estaba en la mano del acusado, mechones verdes que cuando vio se asustó y tiró al suelo.

"Yo no lo hice" Era lo mismo de antes.

De sus explicaciones sin sentido y llenas de balbuceo por culpa de la angustia, pasó a estar castigado, solo en una habitación.

El tiempo lo utilizó para reflexionar un poco sobre la verdadera cara del culpable, ¿él?, definitivamente no era él mismo, pero ¿por qué había visto esa imagen que era lo mismo que ir y ponerse de pie frente a un espejo?

La sensación de unos dedos tocando su espalda interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos y asustado giró la cabeza para mirar que realmente no había nada, bueno casi nada.

"Fliqpy" Se alegró de hallar a su amigo, en la cama junto con él, también había estado preocupado de que le hubieran hecho algo malo sus primos.

Lo abrazó y se acomodó sobre el colchón descansando de costado, había sido un día horrible y cansado, lo suficiente como para que en el momento que colocó la cabeza en la almohada quedar dormido.

En sus sueños todo fue normal hasta que se vio perturbado por algo que lo despertó, no con brusquedad sino que las manos que habían estado explorando su cuerpo, finalmente habían hecho suficiente para perturbar al durmiente, principalmente la mano que desabotonó el pantalón y empezó a masturbarlo.

Flippy aún era muy pequeño como para saber algo al respecto, pero no ajeno a la sensación agradable, para cuando su mente semiconsciente tuvo pleno entendimiento era muy tarde, su cuerpo caliente y laxo era víctima involuntaria del nuevo placer, tanto así que su cuerpo curvándose hacia atrás estaba completamente pegado y sumiso al pecho de la sombra que provocaba todo.

Labios que llevaban una sonrisa torcida acariciaron la oreja para decir en voz baja y con tono sedoso.

"¿Lo estás disfrutando?"

"¡Ah!" Su pequeño gemido no fue el primero ni el último, su mente se perdió definitivamente en el movimiento de la mano, ¿por qué no hacía nada por detenerlo?, ¿no podía?, sí podía, pero no lo hacía, eso causaba un eco en su mente, la duda por su falta de razón.

"Estás pensando por qué permites esto" El susurró lo hizo estremecer, era culpa del vapor del aliento "Es simple" Una voz hipnótica y a la vez sombría "Lo quieres, por eso no me detienes" Atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes.

"No..." El gemido detuvo aquello que quería negar "¡Ngg!" La sucesión de jadeos fueron preámbulos de su aumento de placer hasta que temblores sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

Fliqpy no tuvo ningún problema de ayudarlo a sobrellevar su orgasmo, sirviendo de apoyo cuando Flippy curvo más su columna y cubrió la boca del que gritaba y gemía para que nadie lo escuchara.

Era la primera experiencia de placer para el de los ojos verdes y ese era el motivo por el que quedó tan vulnerable, como un muñeco que no podía moverse por sí mismo, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos donde Flippy respiraba aceleradamente y le costaba saber que había sido de él mismo.

Fliqpy por su parte con la mano manchada de blanco buscó una mano de Flippy para entrelazar los dedos juntos y pasar los minutos que Flippy recuperaba el aliento, abrazados y cómodos los dos pegados juntos, la quietud duró hasta que Flippy recuperó las palabras.

"¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lifty?" Ya conocía el rostro del antagonista, no necesitaba esconderse.

"Porque te estaba molestando" Comenzó a besar el cuello.

"¿Y la escuela?" Suponía que él era el responsable,

"Hablaban mal de ti y le arrogué a ese niño tu mochila, pero él se quitó y la mochila rompió la ventana"

"¿Por qué... estás haciendo eso?" Era la interrogante más importante.

"¿Por qué?" Imitó pero con burla en la voz "¿Tú qué crees?"

"No sé" Había pensado y no había sacado ninguna conclusión.

"Digamos que algo me impulsa a protegerte" ¿Qué?, eso lo tenía que averiguar Flippy solo "¡Shhh!" Volvió a susurrar en su oído "Alguien viene, metete bajo la cama y no hagas ruido" Fliqpy tenía un oído muy agudo, así había podido escuchar los pasos de dos niños truhanes.

Lifty y Shifty abrieron la puerta con cautela, evitando hacer rechinar las bisagras y la madera, estaban molestos, repentinamente y sin explicación Flippy había tomado a Lifty del cabello y arrastrado por el suelo hasta que se lo arrancó y eso había sido tener suerte, quién sabe a dónde había tenido planeado llevárselo.

Shifty no necesitaba recordarle a su hermano que hiciera silencio, como líder el mayor fue el primero en avanzar y el primero en caer cuando Fliqpy le metió el pie para que su primo fuera y conociera el suelo de cara, Lifty tropezó con su gemelo cayéndole encima.

"Quítate" Se quejó Shifty no únicamente de dolor, miró hacia arriba y encontró a un monstruo proveniente de pesadillas.

Esa sonrisa que disfrutaba de ver lo que le hizo, provocaba miedo por sí sola.

Para mayor confusión y terror en Shifty, la sonrisa había desaparecido y la expresión triste de Flippy era una contradicción, prestando mayor atención el niño lindo estaba llorando.

"¡Tía!" Gritó como si estuviera en apuros y antes de que alguien entrara, mordió su antebrazo con suficiente fuerza como para que Shifty observara sin palabras la sangre que desbordó de sus labios, la limpio con prisa y la aludida segundos después entró corriendo con preocupación.

Sólo para hallar que Flippy estaba llorando y sus hijos estaban junto con él, como buen hermano Shifty hizo para atrás a Lifty, era la tensión que Flippy le causó.

Cuándo su tía atendió al peli-verde herido, éste mintió diciendo que sus primos habían ido a vengarse, ella no tuvo más opción que creerle a los sollozos del niño y a la fea mordedura que casi le arranca la piel.

El verdadero Flippy mientras tanto continuaba bajo la cama, qué sería si alguien los viera a los dos juntos, sería quizás algo problemático, mentira, él sólo se escondía, ocultándose de Fliqpy, de una posible verdad, además de que se sentía protegido en ese estrecho lugar, tal vez pasaron unos minutos, quizás más...

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando algo sujetó su tobillo y lo arrastró por el suelo desde debajo de la cama, ser un trapo humano no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

"No te asustes" La voz lo hizo tener más miedo, sin embargo un abrazo lleno de un sentimiento positivo hizo que se calmara, casi parecía afecto de lo que se trataba "Quería preguntarte una cosa Flippy" Despegó un poco su cuerpo del aludido "¿Qué es lo más doloroso que has sentido?" Las tijeras clavándose en su espalda muy cerca de la columna, vértebras lumbares, era la respuesta.

El alarido del agredido destrozaba sus cuerdas bocales, debía ser suficiente para que alguien viniera y lo salvara, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y Fliqpy riéndose locamente movía el filo de las tijeras en su interior, nadie acudía.

Nadie podría imaginar la agonía y sufrimiento de tener algo no sólo atravesándolo y cortándolo, sino de hacer su carne algo suave, puré, a menos de haberlo experimentado en carne propia.

"¿Se siente bien?" ¿Qué mente podía considerar que se sintiera bien, cuando Flippy lloraba suplicándole que se detuviera?

¿Por qué no perdía el conocimiento?, Flippy suplicaba desmayarse, no, morir y terminar con el dolor.

"¿Se siente bien?" Murmuró cerca del oído... Él... Él iba a morir.

Despertó y gritó.

El sonido de las llantas frenando en la calle se escuchó antes de que Flippy se golpeara en el asiento del conductor, su madre iba conduciendo y cuando escuchó el grito, tuvo que pisar el freno antes de estrellarse contra algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" La había asustado y sí consideró que era algo grave cuando miró por el espejo como el peli-verde jadeaba antes de ponerse a llorar y hacerse un ovillo en el asiento, extrañamente nada le dolía, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo las tijeras destrozar toda su espalda.

...

"No creo que esté bien" La mujer llevaba tiempo discutiendo con su marido, ella no miraba bien a Flippy que se había quedado en su habitación cubierto por sabanas y cobija para que nada pudiera entrar en su pequeño refugio "Hablé con mi hermana y me dijo que estuvo peleando con los gemelos" Mientras ellos discutían, Flippy sufría sus pesadillas encarnadas, cuando creyó estar a salvo, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de soltar un suspiro, de hecho estuvo a punto de gritar una vez más cuando debajo de él encontró una mirada amarilla observándolo silenciosamente.

"Tranquilo" Le cubrió la boca, los padres podían oírlo.

Esa ocasión no fue tan tonto, el de los ojos verdes hizo algo al respecto, sacudiéndose y forcejeando, consiguió quitar la mano, en su lugar Fliqpy actuó rápido, cubriendo la boca del bueno con la suya, simple, un beso.

¿Por qué?

"Vamos a jugar algo diferente" ¿Jugar?

Volvió a hacerse la pregunta de quién era la persona que se parecía tanto a él, mientras forzaba a su boca a abrirse y dejaba que su lengua fuera secuestrada por la de... la de... su copia.

¿Qué estaba mal?, su cabeza le gritaba algo, pero una lujuria desconocida no lo dejó seguir pensando.

Dicen que dentro de los corazones existe una maldad escondida, Flippy saboreaba del infectante placer del pecado, su veneno con sabor dulce, tanto así que una vez seducido no opuso mucha resistencia

"¡Ah!" Soltó un gemido con suavidad permitiendo también que unas maños grabaran con el tacto las caricias bajo su ropa. Teniendo su edad ¿era responsable tener sexo?, a quien demonios le importaba, mientras Fliqpy domara todo ímpetu rebelde todo estaba bien, esa clase de pensamiento no era propio de él, prueba irrefutable de que el calor fundía sus ideas.

"Hazlo también" No lo pidió, era una orden sutil. Flippy tardó en entenderlo e incluso así, sus dedos titubearon, la piel caliente y suave del otro peli-verde era un concepto inexplorado, pero una vez obligado se dio cuenta que no solo ser tocado se sentía bien, ser quien proporcionara caricias también era gratificante.

...

Era muy egoísta de Fliqpy abarcar todo el espacio en la cama mientras dormían, tenía la costumbre de descansar con los brazos y las piernas extendidas y Flippy era quien sufría en sus horas de sueño.

Unos cuatro años habían pasado desde que conocía a Fliqpy y de lo primero que se dio cuenta era que era un idiota muy listo, siempre conseguía lo que quería y su ingenio dejaba al bueno con la boca abierta, la parte de idiota la tenía por su actitud algo arrogante e impulsiva.

La mano en su rostro estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia, pero antes de que sucediera, Fliqpy se movió quedando recostado sobre uno de sus costados, de tal forma que su rostro quedó a centímetros de Flippy.

Este último suspiró, algo tenía Fliqpy que lo suavizaba y hacía sumiso contra el psicópata que lo torturaba e hizo su vida en los últimos años un infierno.

Cuando no lo hostigaba, como ese momento que descansaba babeando sobre la almohada, no parecía tan malo como en realidad era, esa apariencia inocente fue suficiente para persuadir a Flippy de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio dormido.

Novio, ja, que palabra más inadecuada, se suponía que él debía estar de acuerdo antes de ser llamado así, pero ya que importaba, era la vida que tenía y la que no podía cambiar, la que no necesitaba cambiar y la que no quería... Se sorprendió de sí mismo, Fliqpy ya le tenía suficientemente lavado el cerebro para hacerlo pensar así.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado?

_Flash back_

"¡Espera!" Gritó por vigésima vez con desesperación por un poco de piedad "¡Detente!... ¡Ah!" Y como por centésima vez Fliqpy le quitó un trozo de piel del estómago con su cuchillo.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía sufrir así si cada vez que moría despertaba ileso y sano?, no tenía sentido.

"¡Deten... aaah!" Fliqpy había conseguido unas esposas de cuero sujetas a la cama y que no lo dejaban intervenir.

Tanto era su dolor que no quería respirar porque su pecho se movía y sentía maximizar su agonía, sus muñecas también victimas indirectas, sangraban de la desesperación con que quería liberarse.

Fliqpy lo estaba despellejando vivo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la impotencia total, un tipo de prisión que jamás imaginó.

"¿Hey?" Fliqpy golpeó sin fuerza la mejilla de Flippy, repentinamente había dejado de gritar, sin embargo no parecía haberse desmayado o muerto.

Tenía las esperanzas de que al fin hubiera perdido la cabeza justo como quería, pero la posibilidad se esfumó con la ligera sonrisa de Flippy.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?, ya lo había cortado en pedazos con unas tijeras de jardinería, las manos habían sido lo más divertido, había quemado toda su piel con ácido hasta derretirla y que pareciera un extraño jugo rosa y rojo, y había utilizado una barra de hierro calentada con un soplete para quemar su piel, además de usar el soplete por si solo como mero entretenimiento adicional, el sonido de la grasa quemándose y su olor habían sido lo más apetitoso.

¿No sería qué...?

Tomó nuevamente el cuchillo y escogiendo un nuevo trozo de piel cerca de las costillas, lo deslizó horizontalmente haciendo cortes limpios y repitiendo los resultados, Flippy no gritó.

Se acercó al rostro y mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa más que perversa, habló.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Había removido suficiente piel como para poner la mano en el estómago y únicamente encontrar carne y sangre, inconscientemente sonrió y algo de rubor extasiado se presentó en sus mejillas, no era sólo que se sintiera bien esa consistencia en sus manos, sino todo, el ambiente, uno sombrío con aroma a muerte, la persona, Flippy que se rendía a sus deseos, la situación... "Vamos, respóndeme" Movió más la mano causando ese sonido pegajoso único y característico que lo hizo temblar de la emoción, se sentía en las nubes "Flippy..." A diferencia de su voz suave, sus uñas enterrándose en la mancha roja que tocaba no eran signo de alguien paciente "Flippy, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Duele" Musitó entre dientes, claro que debía doler.

Con decepción Fliqpy borró su sonrisa y terminó de cortar todo el camino hasta el cuello, ¿qué hacía mal?, silenciosas lágrimas salieron de las esquinas de los ojos verdes.

_Fin del Flash back_

Había cambiado lo suficiente para que el dulce beso fuera insatisfactorio, su cuerpo era adicto al de Fliqpy, cualquier sensación llevada al extremo, incluyendo el calor, lo de anoche no había sido suficiente para su creciente apetito, a quien devoraban estaba convirtiéndose en el predador.

"¿Qué haces?" Fliqpy se despertó y cómo no hacerlo con unas manos metiéndose debajo de su ropa interior.

"Lo que parece" Respondió con sencillez sin dejar de estimular a su homologo, quizás podrían intentarlo una vez antes de ir a la escuela.

"Todo en exceso es malo" Se burló buscando el cuello del bueno para comerlo a caricias.

"Mira quien lo dice" El vivo ejemplo del exceso del sadismo.

"Esta mañana no" Mordió el cuello con suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca.

"¡Oye!" Se cubrió con la mano donde los dientes se habían incrustado.

Algo tenía bien en claro, Fliqpy no era una mentira, llevaría esa marca visible que todos podrían ver, no obstante seguía con la duda de que cuando las sesiones de tortura atroz comenzaban era una clase de sueño ¿o qué?

"Levántate, voy a meter a la lavadora las sabanas" Su madre entró a su cuarto así sin más, agradecía estar cubriendo su desnudes con las mismas sabanas.

"Ya voy" Ella recogió la ropa sucia del suelo echándola en una canasta antes de irse y dejar la puerta abierta.

Como parte de lo que entendía era que Fliqpy podía irse y venir cuando quisiera, como en el momento cuando su madre entró y desapareció, y cuando ella se fue y él cerró la puerta.

"Debería matarla" Pensó Fliqpy en voz alta.

"¿Y eso en que te beneficia?" También había aprendido a tratarlo en vez de reducirse a suplicas.

"Privacidad" Sonrió, la expresión no era agradable para nadie que no estuviera acostumbrado a verla "Podría tener más tiempo contigo" Flippy se regañó a sí mismo internamente por estarse sonrojando y apenando de lo que dijo, Fliqpy era un grandísimo idiota que no se daba cuenta de que cosa sentía.

"Ya te la pasas todo el día conmigo, ¿no es suficiente?" Aparte de ser el loco que lo asesinaba todas las noches, era su acosador también.

"No" Respondió totalmente indiferente al reclamo que le hacía "Me adelantare y desayunare algo mientras no hay nadie en la cocina, tú..." Lo recorrió con la mirada de soslayo a punto de salir "Debería decir que te vistieras, pero así te ves mejor" Se fue riendo con malicia.

Flippy tontamente pegó más las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

"Idiota" Susurró, sin embargo no estaba seguro de quien de los dos se refería, él mismo también era un idiota.

...

La escuela era un lugar irritante donde estar, aburrido y monótono, sin contar estresante, todo por culpa de cierto individuo que se la pasaba molestando a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que cambiarte en el baño y no el vestidor?" Preguntó Fliqpy que ni siquiera había querido esperar fuera, estaban los dos metidos en un mismo baño a puerta cerrada.

"Porque..." No era como si fuera a decirle que esos chupetones en su piel eran el motivo.

"Oh ya sé" Se le adelantó "Te da vergüenza" Con una boba sonrisa se burló de su amante apuntándolo con el dedo, éste no dijo nada, tenía suerte por evitar la verdad "No tienes por qué" Flippy iba quitándose la camisa cuando las manos del de los irises amarillos terminaron en su pecho "Tienes un cuerpo que envidiar" Había trabajado duro para que ese cuerpo que era suyo, fuera envidiable, una joya completamente suya.

"Deten... ¡Basta!" Apartó las manos de su pecho y giró la cabeza antes de que notara de qué color estaba poniéndose su rostro "No hagas esto en la escuela" Agitado miró de reojo a Fliqpy para saber con qué expresión había reaccionado, su rostro serio preocupaba más a Flippy que su furia, porque no sabía que transitaba por esa mente negra.

El malo miró atentamente su mano, debía admitir que un Flippy completamente obediente era aburrido, pero que no lo fuera era un problema. Su sonrisa estuvo por un segundo a la vista de Flippy antes de estar contra la puerta del baño, uno de los brazos lo había torcido contra la espalda y el que él sí podía utilizar, bajaba la pantalonera del uniforme deportivo de Flippy.

"Recuerdas cuanto solías gritar las primeras veces que hice esto sin prepararte" Las palabras acariciaron los oídos de Flippy "No como cuando te quité la virginidad, no, cuando te hice sangrar lo suficiente para que no pudieras sentarte una semana" Fliqpy no bromeaba y para hacer más verídica su amenaza, estaba listo, acomodado detrás de Flippy para hacerlo.

No debería, pero...

"Hazlo" Murmuró el de los ojos verdes arañando la pintura de la puerta.

Su estómago estaba ardiendo de la impaciencia y sus nervios quemaban de imprudencia, mordió su labio conteniendo ese monstruo que el malo había hecho nacer y crecer en su interior, el que germinó el día en que manchó su piel de lívido, lo quería, lo necesitaba.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Sí lo había escuchado pero se estaba burlando de él.

"Me oíste, ¡demonios!" Maldijo clavando con más fuerza sus uñas en la puerta.

"Realmente no, por eso te lo estoy preguntando" Se jactaba de su desesperación.

"Dije..." Apoyó su frente en la fría superficie de la que se sostenía "Qué lo hagas, no dejes que me siente en unos días" Avergonzado utilizó la mano libre para separar sus glúteos "Por favor Fliqpy, no me importa" Esperaba que un dolor horrible fuera a atravesar su columna, pero nada sucedió, en su lugar escuchó al antes mencionado acomodar su ropa y luego subió su pantalonera.

"Hoy no" El rechazo era anormal para alguien como él "Quizás cuando estemos en casa..." Flippy no lo dejó terminar, giró su cuerpo y se lanzó al cuello de Fliqpy para después de haber llenado el extensión con marcas comenzar un beso húmedo que al segundo le tomó tiempo deshacer.

"¿Por qué no?" Lo empujó lo suficiente para que el malo tropezase y cayera de sentón en la taza del baño y él arriba de sus piernas "Tu siempre quieres hacerlo" Se notaba extrañamente nervioso.

"Pero hoy no" Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del bueno para apartarlo y dejarlo respirar.

"¿Por qué?" Aumentó la angustia que sentía por primera vez "¿No quieres golpearme?" Las manos no eran suficiente para mantenerlo lejos, su cadera se sacudió "Tú también estás duro" Restregaba con descaro su erección contra la de Fliqpy. La sensación igual que todas las veces anteriores era tan agradable que no quería parar, pero había algo que deseaba un poco más "Traigo un encendedor conmigo, podrías usarlo conmigo para..."

"No" Terminó por empujarlo y quitarlo de encima "¡Y no me digas que hacer!" Había sido lo que lo molestó más.

"¿Por qué?" Hacia un año que no lloraba "¡Lastímame!" Se lo suplicó, de estar sentado en el suelo pasó a estar de rodillas y rogar "¡Fliqpy quiero que me lastimes!" Sujetó la ropa del aludido para acercarse y...

Era patético. Fliqpy le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tal como merecía y se fue, dejando sólo al paranoico de su novio.

¿Qué había sido aquello?, con incredulidad tocó el golpe que acaba de recibir y la humedad de su rostro que lo había hecho reaccionar, era simplemente imposible de creer, él queriendo más castigo injusto, ¿qué sentido tenía?, como tampoco tenía lógica el comienzo de nuevas lágrimas porque Fliqpy lo había dejado solo.

Tener que salir de su escondite y presentarse en educación física era lo peor, prefirió seguir escondido en la escuela mirando por una ventana a su clase, en especial al punto verde que sobresalía en la delantera durante una carrera. Su mandíbula cayó escéptico, mientras era sorprendido una felicidad lo llenó por dentro, Fliqpy seguía cerca, era quien tomó su lugar y lo sustituía en la clase.

La hora pasó rápido mientras disfrutaba embelesado de ver al veloz y atlético de su novio, él era todo lo que Flippy no era, rápido, fuerte, un deportista y alguien que estaba impresionando a todo mundo, pero cuando terminó esa clase, no volvió a verlo hasta de camino a su casa que comenzó a caminar en silencio junto a su lado con una actitud despreocupada de no importarle nada.

"Fliqpy... lo de hoy..." Para romper el hielo entre ambos él fue el primero en hablar sintiéndose muy nervioso, lo suficiente para no ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, únicamente el camino a sus pies.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Avanzó dos pasos imponiendo una distancia entre los dos que insistía en mantener hasta que llegaran a casa.

"Está bien" No lo estaba y lo sabía "Lo siento" Sonrió, no podía haber cosa más vomitiva que la hipocresía, algo que hizo torcer los labios del malo, pero de lo que el bueno no se enteró.

Ese pequeño brillo en los ojos verde olivo del bueno, ese rastro de humanidad en un corazón, el reflejo de una vida queriendo vivirse, todo eso estaba opacándose, convirtiéndose en una mirada carente de libertad y una sonrisa que quería arreglar cualquier cosa que estuviera mal.

"¿Eh?" Flippy chocó con la espalda de su igual antes de cruzar el umbral de su habitación.

"Estaba pensando que los dos nunca hemos salido ni hecho nada especial" Hablaba dándole la espalda "Entonces no quería arruinar este día y darte algo que fuera lindo, pero..." Lo arruinó "Bueno, eso no importa" Era culpa lo que sintió Flippy, su melancolía no quería cesar.

Observando en silencio, siguió los pasos de Fliqpy, quien entró a la pieza sin agregar algo a la interesante confesión y fue directo al armario comenzando a sacar cajas y cajas y a buscar dentro de ellas, hasta dar con una y mostrar su primera sonrisa en horas.

Lo que halló era algo que Flippy había olvidado, ya ni recordaba el nombre que su madre le dio al oso verde que le regaló una navidad.

"¿Qué haces con el oso?" Fliqpy metió todo de regreso a excepción del peluche.

"Me gusta, sólo eso" Frío como solía ser cuando estaba molesto, ignoró a Flippy por el resto del día yendo a dormir en la cama que compartían.

El oji-verde sintió los celos quemar su temperamento y a su cerebro escuchó gritarle lo tonto que era tener envidia del muñeco, pero deseaba en demasía estar en su lugar rodeado por los afectuosos brazos de Fliqpy que no lo estaban abrazando, el oso debía perecer.

...

"Fliqpy ¿sigues molesto?" El desayuno de su fin de semana estaba siendo más sereno de lo que debería ser.

"¿Qué te hace creer que estoy molesto?" Habló con la boca llena de comida.

"Que..." Se avergonzaba de la respuesta "No quisiste hacer nada conmigo anoche" Dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas era audible para alguien que no fuera él.

"¿Acaso querías que hiciera algo?" Seguía conservando su indiferencia "Hasta donde yo sé a ti nunca te ha gustado" Estaba muy consiente al respecto, otra cosa era que le interesara.

"Eso..." Era verdad, entonces ¿qué diferencia había para que hubiera un sentimiento de añoranza en su pecho? "Eso no es cierto" Enterró la vista en la mesa.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Ocultó la sorpresa y la sonrisa de alegría, cuantas veces había esperado escuchar aquella confesión.

"No es cierto a mí sí me..." ¡No!, no debía, cerró los ojos, no era cierto, era imposible, nadie con una sola neurona existente disfrutaría de sufrir un cruel trato, algo estaba más con él, algo en su cerebro no estaba funcionando y dándose cuenta, la impresión era demasiado.

"Dame un beso" Se lo pidió Fliqpy poniéndose de pie para encimarse en la mesa.

Sintiéndose como fuera de sí mismo, como si una persona diferente se hubiera puesto su piel y actuara, alguien completamente distinto que se comportaba de la forma que él nunca lo haría, ese alguien que se puso de pie empujando la silla lejos y se arrojó con desesperación a besar a su amante.

"Flippy ¿qué haces?" Entró su progenitora a la habitación y por culpa de la gravedad y que Fliqpy ya no estuviera para sostenerlo, cayó sin aviso en la mesa.

"Caerme supongo" Habló con el rostro pegado a la mesa. Ya sabía a qué se refería el otro cuando consideró la privacidad como una propuesta tentadora.

No era la primera vez que uno de sus momentos juntos era arruinado por alguno de sus padre o un conocido y como tampoco lo era la molesta sensación en consecuencia.

"¿Qué hacías sobre la mesa?"

"Nada" Se levantó y notó que había tirado un poco del desayuno al suelo y a su ropa.

"Ay Flippy" Su madre suspiró. De cualquier manera el aludido estaba feliz de que el malo no estuviera enojado con él, pero entonces ¿qué había sido su negativa del otro día? "Por cierto, Mime llamó, dijo que quizás vendría esta tarde" Mime era uno de sus amigos, sin embargo en la oración que dijo la mujer encontraba una pequeña falla en ella.

¿Por qué le agradaba el niño que se creía mimo?, tenía lo suyo, como por ejemplo que había sido el primero y el único de sus amigos en conocer a Fliqpy y no decírselo a nadie.

"¿Podrías hacernos un pay o algo de comer?" Pidió ilusionado en probar algo de la cocina de su madre.

"¿De manzana?"

"Sí"

"De manzana está bien" Le susurró en el oído Fliqpy.

"¿Y de tomar?"

"Leche" Quiso el de los ojos amarillos.

"¿Leche?, ¿no te gustaría chocolate?" En un momento de descuido comenzó a hablar con Fliqpy, quien tampoco recordó que debía mantener un bajo perfil.

"Flippy ¿con quién hablas?" Calló de inmediato.

"Con nadie" Casi podía sentir el codazo que Fliqpy le daba "Voy a... voy a mi cuarto" Su sonrisa alegre era una mala excusa mientras avanzaba su retirada.

Tuvo cuidado de no cometer más errores descuidados comenzando con asegurarse de que no lo hubiera seguido y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Soltando aire con cansancio, se recargó contra la puerta apoyando también la nuca en la madera.

"¿En que nos quedamos?" En un parpadeo una mano estaba recargada contra la puerta a un lado de su cabeza y la boca del malo iba en dirección de juntarse con la del bueno, no estaba molesto por el malentendido con la madre, por el contrario utilizaba una sonrisa seductora.

"No recuerdo" Jugó con el mismo encanto rodeando el cuello de su homologo.

No necesitaba que lo persuadiera, siendo el de la iniciativa terminó por conectar sus labios en un beso suave, uno que lo llenó de entusiasmo y emoción.

"¡Mmm!..." Abrió su boca invitándolo a entrar y recibió con afecto la lengua que empezó a jugar con la suya, acariciándose y consintiéndose en todo aspecto, una pequeña declaración de lo mucho que se extrañaban, Fliqpy era especialmente bueno en no dejarlo respirar, reduciendo sus oportunidades a cero.

Después de unos minutos, cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareado y sus jadeos aumentaban en proporción al tiempo, no se arrepentía de prácticamente estar babeando por Fliqpy, sus dedos sujetaban el suave cabello verde de su copia para que no fuera a dejarlo o alejarse, estaba sintiéndose demasiado eufórico como para perderlo, por eso sus manos que no sólo se aferraban a él comenzaron a tocarlo lujuriosamente, recibiendo ni un segundo después igual trato, su pecho que se agitaba entre jadeos y gemidos, disfrutó de una superficie cómoda tratándose de Fliqpy, donde apoyarse y compartir el creciente calor.

Como detalle extra, después de haber invadido y dominado cada rincón del interior de su boca nada virgen ni santa, atrapó la lengua del oji-verde entre sus labios, casi teniendo intenciones de morderla, pero se abstuvo para ser más suave y solo chuparla, su carta bajo la manga para hacer temblar las rodillas de éste.

"Flippy, sé de un nuevo juego que te va a gustar"

"¿Cuál?" Interrogó apresurado y Fliqpy tuvo la respuesta en su mano, mostrando una cinta aislante color negra, tenía en su mente algo sobre aplicar la obediencia de su Flippy, pero antes de eso iba la venda que le colocó en los ojos.

"No vayas a quitártela" Buscó algo más en su bolcillo y sacó una navaja, de esas con que antes se sacaba punta a los lápices "Abre la boca" La metió en su boca acomodándola entre sus dientes de tal forma que no cayera y si cerraba las mandíbulas... Bueno, eso quedaba bastante evidente "Tampoco vas a cerrar la boca" Lamió una de las comisuras de los labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro "Y te tienes que quedar muy quieto" Dejó el rostro y uso una mano para meterla debajo del pantalón de su amante, quien desprevenido sólo se estremeció y maulló por culpa de la mano en su erección.

Fliqpy se divertía torturando los nervios de Flippy con placer, estimulando el miembro caliente que goteaba un poco de líquido transparente, el bueno era su pervertido juguete personal, uno que resistió la necesidad de pronunciar cualquier palabra, no podía pedirle que lo hiciera más rápido o que apretara más, era un estilo de crueldad muy efectivo.

"¿Te gusta?" Lamió el contorno de los labios provocándolo más, al mismo tiempo que lo que sostenía en su mano soltaba un poco más de pre-semen, tan pervertido y sexy. Flippy asintió "¿Qué tanto?" Colocó la punta de su dedo índice en la cabeza, cubriendo la uretra, le costaba no soltarlo cuando el bueno se estremeció, toda su mano estaba resbaladiza y pegajosa, pero ¿de quién era culpa? El mismo metió su lengua en la boca que no podía cerrarse, cortándose a sí mismo y derramando un poco de su sangre en el interior.

La tentación de responderle era mucha y el extraño sabor junto con el deseo de volver a reunir sus lenguas como era debido era superior a su instinto para evitar el dolor.

"Mucho" No importaba que hubiera cortado de sí mismo por propia voluntad al hablar, el beso valía la pena o eso creyó hasta que recibió una bofetada.

"No podías cerrar la boca" Era su primera equivocación y merecía su primer castigo, la curva de felicidad desviada que formaban las líneas de su boca eran el último acto bueno que tenía planeado para el resto del día.

"¡Ahh!" Flippy se retorció nuevamente aumentando el dolor de las cuerdas que doblaban su cuerpo en una posición tan incómoda que sería un tormento para cualquier otro que hubiera durado dos horas así.

"¿Tú que crees que pasaría si te dejara más tiempo así?" Llevaba todo ese tiempo observándolo atentamente, pero la verdadera diversión apenas había comenzado.

"¡No lo sé!" Gimió y se quejó. Fliqpy entretenido tocó la piel sudorosa de uno de los muslos y siguió una de las marcas que había dejado la cuerda.

"Comenzarías a tener unos terribles calambres y después de eso yo tampoco sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo?" Se emocionaba, pero la parte de los calambres ya había pasado.

"¡No!" Se apresuró a negar sacudiendo la cabeza "¡Quiero que me folles!"

"Repite eso" Necesitaba grabarlo, de hecho...

"Fliqpy por favor" Comenzó a mover la cadera ya desesperado "Te quiero en mí" No necesitaba de más de unos dedos burlándose de su ano, Fliqpy sólo se la había pasado preparándolo, más bien, terminando con su paciencia por dos horas.

"¿Y la razón por la que haría lo que me pides?" Preguntó distraído mientras buscaba el nuevo teléfono de Flippy.

"Porque..." No tenía nada bueno "Me amas" Un muy fallido intento que casi hace carcajear al ojo-amarillo.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" Ya lo había encontrado.

"Pero es cierto" Puso una expresión suave que Fliqpy no sabía si creer, cuando había dicho o dado un fundamento para que creyera eso, de cualquier forma no importaba por el momento.

"Recuerda que es un castigo" Para alguien experto, deshacer los nudos de la cuerda fue muy fácil "Por eso te vas a masturbar mientras te tomó un video" A Flippy lo recorrió un escalofrió, el semblante inocente y hasta quizás lindo del oji-amarillo sobrepasaba la definición de perturbador.

"¿Qué?" No podía hacerlo "No... yo no..." Se cubrió, lo que hacía un segundo no le importaba que viera.

"Hazlo" La voz tersa, pero firme era una orden que no se atrevía a rechazar.

"Pero tienes que borrarlo" Exigió imaginando el alcance de las consecuencias tomando una decisión incorrecta.

"Lo prometo" Mintió.

La cámara del teléfono atestiguó como Flippy con un color de vergüenza bañando sus mejillas y orejas, movía su mano por sobre su miembro, tan embarazoso, tan penoso, tan... excitante, de hacerlo mal y cubrirse con las piernas, pasó a mover la mano más rápido y dar una buena vista de su cuerpo cuando notó la mirada de Fliqpy y quedó excitado por el deseo de ver el libido en esos ojos amarillas crecer.

"Si pudieras meter tus dedos" Rápido siguió ordenes, humedeciéndolos antes de meterlos en la apertura de su recto.

Su cuerpo hormigueó y placenteramente aquello cerca de su estómago se sintió como si se hiciera un nudo.

"¿Te gusta?" Mordió su propio labio conteniéndose de no ir por el cuerpo que sin saberlo se lo estaba ofreciendo.

"Me gusta" Metió más de sus dedos, no era lo mismo pero ya era algo "Fliqpy, yo..." Quería venir, era inevitable y no faltaba mucho.

"Hazlo" El camarógrafo esperaba con ansias grabar esa parte y tuvo que conformarse con los resultados que podía obtener usando un teléfono llegado el momento.

Flippy no tuvo mucha pena cuando exhibicionistamente mostró el gozo de su orgasmo, manchando no sólo su mano, sino las sabanas de su cama, una imagen de su cuerpo agotado sintiendo placer y disfrutando de su locura, la que mataría por borrar una vez se diera cuenta que mostraba un pedazo de su naturaleza que no conocía y moriría si alguien llegara a verla.

"Fliqpy" Ya había hecho lo que le pidió, era su turno de exigir algo. Sus dedos aún continuaban en ese lugar estrecho en que no se atrevería a pensar si estuviera en sus cabales, pero por ese momento era lo único que quería.

"Está bien" Gruñó sin mal humor, únicamente fastidio y él mismo comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas "Pero vas a ser tú el que se mueva" Era tan divertido ver de vez en cuando como se descontrolaba.

Asintió, no podía estar más conforme y con la misma complacencia esperó a que Fliqpy estuviera acostado en la cama para ser él quien se sentara sobre su cadera y miembro, pero dándole la espalda mientras lo cabalgaba.

...

La llegada inoportuna de Mime había concluido cuando éste se despidió de sus dos amigos, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba para regresar a su casa, la fortuna estaba de su lado, en especial al haber terminado sus _'actividades'_ diarias antes de que el otro niño llegara.

"No me agrada" Dijo el oji-amarillo recargado de brazos cruzados contra el muro del interior de su casa.

"Yo pensé que..."

"No eso, Mime me cae bien" Lo interrumpió.

"¿Entonces?" No entendía.

"No es nada" Rechazó la idea mirando en otra dirección, el suspiro que abandonó sus labios debía ser suficiente para calmarse y olvidar los irracionales pensamientos.

Mime había ido, pero durante toda su visita parecía algo triste y mientras él se mantenía oculto, observando y analizando, hubo algo de familiaridad de su silenciosa melancolía que lo hizo recordar.

Flippy no, su tristeza era una más escandalosa que no lo afectaba en lo absoluto, pero la del mimo, penas que no tenían una voz, se parecían un poco a lo que era él.

"Fliqpy" Tuvo una mano puesta en el hombro de su compañero "¿Qué tienes?, te ves triste" Golpeó la mano lejos.

"No sé de qué hablas" ¿Qué era estar triste? Dando una inhalación profunda por la nariz, se calmó y pudo sonreír sarcásticamente "Vamos" Empujó a Flippy para que empezara a caminar "Que quiero ver la película que sale en diez minutos" Mientras él se sentaba en el sillón, esperaba a que Flippy le trajera un pedazo de pay de manzana que había sobrado.

Ocupando todo el espacio en el mueble al extenderse a sus anchas recostado y sin preocupaciones, sólo le dejó a Flippy suficiente donde sentarse, a Fliqpy no le interesaba la película, únicamente había sido una muy buena excusa para evitar un tema, por otro lado el bueno todavía no olvidaba la expresión en los irises dorados, un nuevo sentimiento negativo que nunca había visto en el ser despreocupado al que no le importaba nada.

"Fliqpy, nunca te eh preguntado, pero antes de conocerte ¿dónde vivías o qué hacías?" Ya le había preguntado un montón de cosas, ¿por qué había llegado a su vida?, ¿quién era?, ¿qué quería?, ¿para que lo quería?, etc...

"No lo sé" Era franco "Mi memoria es una mancha negra cuando pienso en el pasado, quizás ni siquiera vivía antes de conocerte" Metió el último pedazo de tarta en su boca sin prestar atención en el rubor y la expresión emocionada en Flippy, quien se entusiasmaba por lo peculiarmente profundo y poético que sonó, pero que lo ignorara no era lo mismo que no lo notara.

"Quita esa cara de tonto" Le disgustaba hasta tal grado que quería picarle un ojo con un tenedor.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó soltando una risita igualmente de molesta.

Olvidando el tema, Fliqpy siguió mirando al televisor, sin embargo, la otra mirada fija puesta en él, no pasaba desapercibida.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" No se inmutó.

"Es... Es que..." Sonrió nervioso "No me había fijado..." Mentía, sí lo había hecho muchas veces y quería decirlo "...que te ves muy bien... quiero decir... que... que tú..." Sus balbuceos estaban haciéndolo sentir más ansioso, Fliqpy sentía pena ajena por el tonto "Tú eres, no sé..." Frotó su nuca, Fliqpy era atractivo y no tenía forma como decírselo.

"¿Te gusto?" Se le adelantó con otra cuestión relacionada sorprendiendo a Flippy.

"Eso..." ...No podía ser.

"Ya somos novios puedes decírmelo" Sería lo correcto.

"No... es... es que..." Sintió como su cara se calentaba.

"Y te gusto y por eso te me quedas viendo todo el tiempo" ¿Era tan obvio? No le contestó, estaba todavía procesando información "Si ese es el caso, está bien" Se encogió de hombros "También me puedo equivocar" Y no pensar que Flippy no sentía nada romántico.

El silencio volvió a reinar a excepción de que esa vez Flippy si hizo algo, cubriéndose el rostro lo más posible con el flequillo se volvió en el sillón lo suficiente para quedar sentado a un lado de Fliqpy, desde que comenzaron a hablar, éste había bajado las piernas, así pudo tener su muslo tocando el de su pareja y hacerse más pequeño para acomodarse y quedar pegado a la figura que tanto quería cerca.

Fliqpy no tronó la lengua, sólo soltó un poco de aire irritado y sin comentar nada tampoco, con el brazo envolvió a Flippy, abrazándolo mientras estaba a su lado, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que sintiera que el que estaba debajo de su mano se relajaba y dejaba de parecer una inflexible barra metálica.

Era cómodo ese lugar, un sentimiento de gusto que los dos no estaba acostumbrados a repetir mucho, en especial Fliqpy que se esforzaba por no asquearse del afecto.

Quien se movió primero, fue al que todos podían considerar como el más tímido, lindo y dulce, levantando la cabeza se acercó lo suficiente para tocar la comisura de los labios de su amante, eso antes de que el otro participante reaccionara y girara a mirarlo con una sorpresa pasajera, seguido de la extrañeza.

"Yo..." Quería besarlo y todo su valor se había ido por el caño "No es nada, tienes pay en la boca" Su sonrisa casi siempre quería arreglarlo todo.

"¿En serio?" Lamió la comisura donde Flippy apenas lo había tocado, no creía en esa mentira que averiguó inmediatamente, únicamente le seguía el juego "Lo limpias por mí" Y hacer de las cosas más divertidas.

Flippy enrojeció y apretó los labios conteniendo la exclamación que había querido proferir, era su oportunidad, sólo debía acercarse un poco más y...

"No seas tan indeciso" Fliqpy le dio un beso ¿dulce? y rápido en los labios "Es fácil" Se lo demostró con una gran sonrisa ¿alegre?, volviendo a darle uno.

Flippy se quedó como tonto mirando lo extraño, inusual, perturbador, incrédulo y sorpresivamente lindo que podía llegar a ser.

"Yo quiero hacerlo" Se adelantó a Fliqpy, antes de que existiera la distancia entre los dos y sin tanta inseguridad como antes, lentamente fue reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros para tocar con delicadeza los labios que resultaban agresivos la mayoría del tiempo.

No había nadie que los perturbara o molestara...

"¿Flippy?" La voz se iba acercando a moderada velocidad, tiempo suficiente para mirar a los ojos amarillos, todavía concentrados en su propia mirada, extrañaría por un rato ese suave color "¿Dónde estás?"

"En la estancia" Respondió dejándose caer de bruces en los cojines con nulo ánimo de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Em... Flippy, quiero hablar contigo" El tono serio y para nada persuasivo, aplastaron aun más sus ganas de prestarle atención y mirarla. Se vio forzado a sentarse para escucharla "¿Con quién hablabas hace rato?" Qué no creyera que no lo escuchó, la cara de susto del otro lo delató.

"Con nadie"

"Ya van varias veces que te escucho hablando solo"

"Quizás..." Necesitaba pronto una excusa "Hablo un poco conmigo mismo" Como si le fuera a creer.

"Pero hablar contigo mismo no es hacer un dialogo de dos personas" No se le ocurría que pretexto meter. Hizo una cara de angustia desviando la vista hacia otro lado, emoción que convenció a la madre de no presionarlo mucho "¿Tienes algún amigo imaginario?" Sí eso debía servir.

"Sí" Contestó con una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Fliqpy podías ser eso?, ¿alguien en su cabeza?, no, si Mime lo veía debía ser muy real.

"Cariño, hice una cita con un doctor, mañana voy a llevarte" Su sonrisa no debería ser sospechosa como lo era.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es una visita normal, no tienes que preocuparte" Diciéndole que no se preocupara lo hizo preocuparse, por último con cariño acarició su cabeza.

Lo dejó solo para ella continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

...

"Felicitaciones, te van a mandar con un loquero" Dijo Fliqpy irritado sentado en una silla, el de ojos verdes no necesitaba que lo regañara.

"No debe de ser eso, mamá..."

"Deja de pensar tan ingenuamente" Le arrojó una cosa de madera que estaba a su alcance "No puedes confiar en ella"

"Pero, ella es mi mamá" Eso de no confiar en ella era imposible.

"Recuerda que te lo advertí" Soberbio evitó mirar y conversar con Flippy lo que restaba del día y el siguiente no fue muy diferente.

Estaba molesto porque Flippy era suficientemente incompetente como para delatarlo y exponerlo, aunque no tenía pruebas para confirmarlo, sólo se volvía un inconveniente fastidioso, de por sí que no disfrutaba de mucho tiempo a solas con él.

Arrastrando los pies, fue una sombra pisando los talones del niño mientras ambos llegaban a un edificio que servía como oficinas y consultorios médicos, entrando en uno de los pisos, por la puerta donde había escrito un nombre y encima de éste el título de psicólogo, únicamente pudo torcer los labios, viendo que les esperaba a los dos, para Flippy que observaba de soslayo a Fliqpy por el camino, no se veía en lo absoluto feliz.

"Sentémonos aquí" Señaló la mujer la silla vacía al lado de la que se sentó, tendrían que esperar su turno "¿Qué tres ahí?" Preguntó por el oso verde que su hijo sostenía entre los brazos, no lo había visto traerlo consigo por el camino.

"Tú me lo regalaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

"Sí, pero..." Con una señal pidió que se lo prestara un segundo para mirarlo de cerca, a lo que dudó Flippy pensándolo más de dos veces antes de dárselo "Está muy bien conservado, después de todos estos años me sorprende que aún lo tengas" Sonrió considerando al osito algo lindo y que a su hijo le haya gustado tanto "Lo quieres mucho ¿no?" Le regresó el oso.

"Mmm... sí" ¿Por qué lo conservaba?, quizás porque a Fliqpy le gustaba.

No tardaron en llamar al peli-verde y pedirle que entrara.

"Te esperare aquí" Dijo la progenitora con una sonrisa que Flippy no creía.

Caminando inseguro y mirando hacia atrás cada cantidad de pasos, ya no pudo verla una vez la puerta se cerró, no sabía que debía hacer, sin embargo la doctora fue hasta donde estaba él para pedirle con amabilidad que ambos fueran a sentarse y se pusiera cómodo.

"No te sientas nervioso"

Fliqpy comenzó a escuchar toda la conversación, teniendo oído atento en las partes donde Flippy contestaba preguntas y se soltaba conversando, todo era aburrido y nada preocupante, a excepción de pequeños detalles.

"Tú mama me había dicho que tienes un amigo, ¿es cierto?"

"Tengo muchos amigos"

"Bueno, uno que los demás no pueden ver" Se refería a Fliqpy y lo sabía, simplemente negarlo todo y mentir, pero algo quemaba en su pecho, un ansia por hablarle a alguien de lo que le ocurría, compartirlo, liberarse y sentir menos peso de sus secretos "¿Cómo es él?"

Asintió, avergonzándose y enterrando su vista en el suelo comenzó a contárselo.

"Él es..." Se mordió la lengua, el aludido debía estarlo escuchando "Es malo, hace cosas malas y me echa la culpa" Se estremeció, casi sentía que ponía su cabeza en la guillotina "Pero..." Sus labios construyeron una suave curva alegre "También es considerada y amable" Un ejemplo era la vez que estaba enfermo y lo cuidó, bueno, mínimo estuvo atento de que no fuera a empeorar o morir "Cuando quiere" Hizo la aclaración.

"¿Es malo?, ¿te refiere a que hace travesuras?" Lo que hacía no podía ser llamado como travesuras.

"Sí" Mintió nuevamente.

"¿Y qué haces con él?, ¿los dos juegan juntos?" Se sonrojó, rubor tan notorio que hizo a la otra persona preguntarse el motivo

"Nosotros... jugamos"

"¿A qué cosas?" Flippy prefirió irse por lo menos embarazoso.

"Hay un juego donde usa ajugas con hilo y tijeras y corta algunos pedazos de mis dedos y los cose donde iban" Sonrió inocentemente y después escuchó la voz familiar de Fliqpy en su cabeza.

_"Mejor dile que te saco los ojos con un alambre oxidado y hago que te los comas, ¡idiota!"_ Era sarcasmo, en otras palabras debía cerrar la boca si sabía lo que le convenía.

"Lo siento" Susurró.

"¿Disculpa?" La sorpresa del mayor había pasado.

"No es nada" Continuó usando su expresión alegre "Sólo bromeaba" Si tan sólo fuera cierto.

...

"¿Y qué aprendiste?" Tan sólo estuvieron de regreso a solas Fliqpy lo acorraló en una esquina.

"Lo siento" Volvió a disculparse y a hacer al malo suspirar una vez más.

"Todo va a estar bien" La imagen de Fliqpy colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Flippy era como la de alguien consolando a un lloroso niño preocupado.

Contrario a lo que el bueno pensó, que sería golpeado hasta la inconciencia, el malo lo consolaba asegurándole que los problemas desaparecerían.

"¿No estás enojado?" Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrojó de brazos abiertos a su homologo, prendándose y sujetándolo como si no fuera a soltarlo en algunos cuantos años.

"Sí estoy molesto" Respondió con una calma tensa a la vez que hacía lo mismo que Flippy, pero su abrazo parecía más bien una constricción mortífera, que cedió fuerza después de casi nada de tiempo "Pero... hay que tomarlo con calma"

"Eso no suena a ti" Se refería a que conociéndolo esperaba algo más impulsivo e imprudente.

"¿Te refieres a que no puedo pensar un poco las cosas?" Gruñó y sus brazos comprimieron a Flippy.

"No... no me refería a... bueno sí" Cedió sabiendo que no le iba a creer.

"No me conoces" Suspiró.

"No es cierto" Negó con rapidez levantando el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos "Yo soy quien mejor te conoce y por eso sé que si no pensaste en ir y lastimarlos, fue porque tienes algo más grande en mente" Sonrió "Fliqpy ya estás madurando" Para evitar que Flippy viera lo acalorado que se ponía por culpa de sus palabras, empujó el rostro del meloso individuo que se encimaba en él.

"¡Eso espero!" Su mejor idea fue retroceder un paso, girar media vuelta y cruzarse de brazos "En una semana cumplimos tres años como novios y esperó que me regales algo que me guste"

"¿Eh?" El brusco cambio de tema junto con la extraña actitud arrogante, desconcertó a Flippy que sólo se quedó mirándolo.

"Si me conoces tan bien, vas a saber que regalarme" No quería nada, pero con su mentira funcionando salió caminando de la habitación a despejar su mente para que el color de sus mejillas se fuera.

...

¿Qué haría?

"¿Flippy?" Alguien agitó una mano frente al rostro de éste con la intención de llamar su atención después de haberle estado hablando por unos minutos sin hacerle caso.

"¿Dijiste algo Splendid?" El aludido cerró los ojos y exhaló aire de resignación, ese día su amigo tenía la cabeza por las nubes, desde su primera clase que se la pasó viendo por la ventana hasta la hora de comida en que no escuchó la campana.

"¿En qué piensas?" Se sentó en cuclillas quedando a menor altura y esperando la respuesta.

"En... En nada" Rápido adquirió color.

"Yyyyy..." Tampoco Splendid tardó en echarle bulla "¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?" Flippy se puso aún más rojo.

"No hay ninguna chica" Su voz tembló de lo nervioso que se sentía, la mirada socarrona de su amigo lo ponía así.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Dije que no me gusta ninguna niña" Se puso de pie empujando la silla, podía exaltarse sin ningún grupo observador para apenarse.

"Calmado" Interpuso las manos y también quedó de pie, no había predicho reacción así por sólo estarlo molestando "Estaba jugando, es qué te veías muy distraído y pensé que estabas enamorado o algo así"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó y volvió a sentarse, algo de culpa fue lo que lo hizo soltar un poco la lengua "No sé qué regalarle a un amigo" Y amante.

"¿A quién?, que recuerde el cumpleaños de ninguno de nosotros es este mes"

"No es para ninguno de ustedes" Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en ellos como si fueran una almohada.

"¿Otro amigo?" Flippy era tímido en su mayoría y en lo que concernía a Splendid no tenía otros amigos que no fueran ellos "¿Lo conozco?"

"No, sólo Mime lo conoce" Perdió toda esperanza de sacarle información al mimo.

"¿Yo también podría conocerlo?" La curiosidad llenaba a Splendid con ideas.

"¿Eh?" Se sorprendió "No..." Si le decía que no, sonaría muy grosero "No creo que él quiera conocerte" Si no fuera Splendid no le creería tan obvia mentira.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque..." No encontró más pretextos.

...

"Deja de hacer eso" Jamás en los años que lo conocía, creyó que Splendid fuera tan irritante, creía incluso que las venas de su frente se dejaban ver de lo fastidiado que estaba.

"No estoy haciendo nada" Su tonito cantarín no lo excusaba.

Flippy había insistido que no, pero Splendid era muy terco como para obedecer por las buenas, por culpa de eso tenía que caminar al lado de un bobo con sonrisa tonta.

"¿Tan malo es que conozca a tu amigo?" Preguntó casi llegando a la casa del peli-verde.

"Eso lo sabrás si le agradas o no"

"Entonces no hay problema, a mí todo el mundo me ama, después de todo soy un héroe" Flippy rodó los ojos, ahí iba de nuevo con sus sueños locos.

"Ya llegué" Abrió la puerta y entró diciendo aquello "¿Fliqpy?" Señalo donde él y Splendid podían dejar sus mochilas "¿Fliqpy?" Llamarlo no servía de nada.

Splendid atento y sin entender, tuvo un pensamiento racional.

"Flippy ¿tienes mascotas?" Quizás era un perro del que hablaba. El antes mencionado no quiso responder a la pregunta.

"Si buscas a Fliqpy todavía está dentro de la lavadora" La madre que no se suponía debía estar ahí fue atraída por las exclamaciones.

"Tú lo metiste..." Un escalofrió recorrió toda su piel erizándolo por completo "¿Por qué?" Era ajena a su tensión.

"Mientras limpiaba tu habitación derrame por accidente un vaso de leche que tenías ahí" También lo estaba regañando.

Corrió a donde estaba el cuarto de lavado para sacar al muñeco del agua jabonosa, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?, sin entenderlo metió las manos entre la ropa buscando ese osito verde que estaba al fondo siendo aplastado.

"Flippy ¿qué haces?" Splendid lo había pensado entre quedarse allá o seguirlo.

"¡Vete!" Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Flippy?"

"¡Qué te vayas Splendid!" No lo quería ver, ni a él ni a nadie.

"Flip..." Él mismo con disgusto escrito en su rostro empujó hasta la salida a su otro amigo para echarlo de su casa y cerrar la puerta para que no volviera a entrar.

En el camino de regreso con paso más relajado, limpió con las muñecas de sus brazos las lágrimas que arruinaban su visión, no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal hasta que al entrar miró la figura de alguien que conocía muy bien, de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo, prácticamente ahogándose.

El espectáculo de Fliqpy era lamentable, desnudo e impotente, temblaba de frío y arcadas de vomito les ganaban a sus palabras.

"Fliqpy tú..." Qué había más extraño que verlo repentinamente mojado y sin ropa, tal vez era ver las pequeñas orejas de oso del mismo color de su cabello sobresalir de su cabella y la pequeña y esponjada cola que daban ganas de tocar y apretar, saliendo del coxis.

"Qué lindo" Escapó su pensamiento en voz alta y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron más.

"¡Cállate!" Espetó el otro mientras sujetaba las orejas inútilmente ocultándolas "No es lindo, es tonto" No le gustaba lucir así, no le gustaba ser un estúpido oso de peluche.

Flippy ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que dijo, estaba absorto en la tierna figura de su amigo tan temible y no pudo resistirse a agacharse y abrazarlo, realmente era tan esponjoso como lo parecía, no notó cómo la piel de Fliqpy se erizó, era demasiado tersa como para parecerlo.

"No me toques" Mordió el brazo casi a la altura del hombro encajando los dientes que ni incluso la ropa pudieron detener.

"¡Aww!" Su burbuja fantasiosa se terminó con el dolor e interrogante buscó respuestas en el semblante del oso, estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que ni él mismo lo podía creer, ¿era un sueño?, ¿por fin no soñaban con una pesadilla?

Fliqpy tenía frío y debía admitir que los brazos de Flippy eran un lugar muy cómodo, casi.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Sintió una mano en su cola, la pequeña bola peluda y esponjada.

"¿Es de verdad?" Aún no lo creía como una mala broma o un delirio

"Claro que es de verdad" Por desgracia y Flippy estaba haciendo de esa verdad lo que quería "No... la toques" Se sentía extremadamente bien, primero le habían dado cosquillas mientras era tocado por curiosidad, cuando la falta de timidez le permitió al oji-verde apretarla y masajearla, Fliqpy gimió con fuerza, una inusual electricidad era lo que se sintió bien recorriéndolo por debajo de la piel.

"Em... ¿Fliqpy?" Sentía que el aludido estaba haciendo algo raro, que se restregara contra su cuerpo no podía ser llamado normal "¿Fliq...?" Se tensó cuando supo que cosa frotaba entre sus piernas, había olvidado que quien sostenía y abrazaba no llevaba nada puesto "¿Qué haces?"

"Lo que quiero" No esperaba nada menos, Flippy se dejó seducir por los dedos metiéndose bajo su ropa, que lo despojaron de ella y los labios que besaron su cuello.

El suelo era frío y sus cuerpos muy calientes, sin embargo algo era diferente, a Flippy no le importó la razón, si era porque Fliqpy se veía extremadamente lindo o porque sus manos acariciando la colita de algodón o su lengua lamiendo las orejas peludas hacían menos agresivo a su contrincante, en cualquiera de los casos, era su turno de estar arriba.

Mordiendo una de las orejas silenció cualquier pretexto que Fliqpy pudo haber dicho, la mirada amenazante era la única prueba de su desacuerdo, porque su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose al paso de su amante a su interior lo hacían parecer un vil mentiroso.

"¡Ahh!" Llevó su mano a la boca para morder el dorso y contener sus exclamaciones de placer.

Era una forma muy diferente a la que conocía de tener sexo, obviamente nunca había tenido el cuidado con el que Flippy lo sostenía y mecía su cadera para moverse en su interior, con suavidad, afecto, pero sin carecer de deseo y para Flippy, simplemente la estreches de su amante lo hacía perder miserablemente contra el tiempo, para cuando el vino empujando con todo su impulso en Fliqpy, éste también perdió por la excitante experiencia, no obstante el final no era ese, Flippy estaba listo para un segundo intento, sólo necesitaba ciertos encantos para convencer también a su amante, algunas mordidas en el cuello y besos apasionados, sin excluir una que otra caricia a las nuevas zonas erógenas del oso y mientras Flippy volvía a estar listo para moverse, Fliqpy juraba que más tarde se lo comería vivo, una clase de venganza repugnante, después de todo era un oso.

...

Flippy despertó y lo primero que hizo en esa calurosa mañana fue recorrer su figura para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y en orden, ser destripado vivo no era nada para relajarse y quedarse tranquilo, pero estaba bien, podía dejar de preocuparse y con la ayuda del relajado rostro de quien dormía a su lado pudo suspirar de alivio, Fliqpy sí que se había enojado al final, esos colmillos afilados habían dolido y lo habían hecho sufrir, no lo había olvidado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de ese extraño afecto que sentía, Fliqpy no estaba despierto, no había necesidad de que negara eso que sentía ni para él o para sí mismo, feliz se acostó de regreso en la posición en que estaba, con unos ligeros cambios, su brazo no había estado antes rodeando la cintura de su compañero, ni tampoco había estado tan cerca de su rostro.

"Haces que me de calor" Habló Fliqpy sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

"Perdón" Su disculpa no fue del todo sincera, si lo hubiera sido no hubiera estado manoseando el trasero del arisco individuo.

"Aleja tus manos de ahí" Advirtió.

"Estás algo malhumorado esta mañana" No le tenía miedo y como no le temía, pero sí lo obedecía, cambió sus manos de atrás hacia delante, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por lo menos una vez antes de ir a la escuela.

"¿De quién crees que es la culpa? También deja eso" Debía tener cuidado o se emocionaría más de la cuenta.

"Fliqpy" Abandonó sus intentos y su voz enserió "Ayer cuando llegué de la escuela y saqué el peluche de la lavadora..."

"Deja eso, no quiero escucharte" Gruñó.

"Pero"

"Dije que no" Pasó un minuto en que los dos estuvieron en silencio mirándose antes de que Flippy tomara valor suficiente para confrontarlo.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!" Él también podía enojarse.

"Ya cállate"

"¡No!, quiero que me digas"

"Eres tan molesto, no quiero hablar contigo"

"¡Fliqpy!" Lo decía en serio.

"No... sabía cómo decírtelo" Habló en voz baja y enterró su rostro en la almohada, Flippy levantó su cabeza y su cuerpo, apoyando el codo en el colchón "Me gustaba más que pensaras que era una persona o un producto de tu imaginación" No tardó en dejar esa debilidad para mirar con veneno al bueno "Y no era algo que te incumbiera" Levantó las sabanas y con un pie en el suelo, se disponía a salir de la habitación.

"Claro que me incumbe" Flippy lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás y tirándolo sobre la cama "Tu eres mi novio" Era muy dulce de su parte, lástima que al malo esas palabras le entraran por un oído y salieran por el otro "Y no me importa" Seguía siendo el mismo, ya ni siquiera tenía orejas o cola, fue bueno mientras duró "Tú me... me..." Se puso rojo del cuello hasta las orejas, iba a decírselo, por fin lo confesaría "Me gustas, me gustas mucho Fliqpy, te quiero" Cómo era posible que se enamorara de alguien a su imagen y semejanza, el narcisismo quedaba en discusión sobre él.

"Ya lo sabía" Lo tomó con calma.

"¿Lo... sabías?"

"Sí, cada vez que despertaba sentía tu respiración en mi oído" Y era que Flippy lo observaba dormir, secreto que lo hizo morir de la pena y sudar frío.

"¿Entonces tú...?" Quería confirmarlo.

"¿Yo?" ¿Qué sentía Fliqpy?

...

"Despierta" Susurró con suavidad y tono dulce al oído del malo que llevaba durmiendo más de diez minutos de lo usual "Fliqpy" Su risa también era amable, eso de desvelarse jugando videojuegos de guerra juntos no les sentaba bien en lo absoluto "Osito" Si estuviera consciente le rompería la nariz como una vez lo hizo, pero mientras no, podía usar su apodo favorito para su amante "Despierta" Besó el oído y jugó con la piel dibujando caricias en el tramo expuesto de su cadera, la camisa blanca con que dormía estaba levantada y sus dedos aprovecharon para divertirse "¡Ay!" Se detuvo cuando sus dedos fueron prensados por la mano de Fliqpy.

"Debe haber una mejor forma de despertarme" Lo soltó.

"Apúrate, sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela"

"La escuela se puede quemar, yo quiero dormir" No se movió.

"Fliqpy" Se quejó "Levántate de una vez ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?" Conocía la respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta.

"A quién demonios le importa" Tomó una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, no le duró mucho para cuando Flippy se la arrebató.

"Hoy es nuestro aniversario" Le dio un beso en la mejilla "Cumplimos siete años como novios y no estoy contando el tiempo antes de eso" Lo rodeó con sus brazos disfrutando de la figura joven, pero madura.

"Sí..." Dijo desganado y medio dormido.

"Entonces no importa que yo me adelante y el desayuno lo hagas por ti mismo..." Antes de terminar de hablar la almohada voló lejos de ellos.

"Ya me levanté" Contestó de mal humor abriendo los ojos y esforzándose por sentarse en la cama, sabía que le convenía.

"Deberías verte en un espejo" Dijo cantarín Flippy en el oído del medio dormido al mismo tiempo que lo envolvió con los dos brazos a su alrededor.

Era su costumbre, su nueva forma de ser y gusto personal estar sobre su novio en todo momento posible, si Fliqpy era acosador siguiéndolo a donde fuera, Flippy estaba peor pero de encimoso, abrazándolo y queriendo estar pegado a él cada segundo posible.

El malo bostezó ignorando que su cabello debía ser un desastre y de eso se burlaba el bueno.

"¿Quieres que tomemos un baño juntos?" Ofreció pegando su mejilla en el desastroso cabello verde.

"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros, también estaba acostumbrado a lo mucho que Flippy lo quería, tuvo que rendirse cuanto todo se volvió repetición de todos los días.

"Vamos" Emocionado Flippy fue el primero en ponerse de pie y arrastrar al otro tomado de la mano hacia el baño, donde no sólo tomaron una larga ducha juntos, sino un largo momento juntos haciendo lo que más les gustaba.

"Que bien me siento" El primero en salir era Flippy tallando su cabello con una toalla, pero ya vestido, seguido de Fliqpy que no se sentía muy diferente, pero no comentaba nada al respecto, a él le faltaba la camisa y tuvo que regresar por ella a la habitación.

No se asustó, ni siquiera un nervio en él tembló cuando se vio descubierto por los padres del bueno.

"Que bien, ya te levantaste, venía a despertarte" Dijo ella desde el marco de la puerta.

"También me bañé" Era fácil fingir ser el hijo modelo.

"Que no se te olvide que tienes cita hoy con la psicóloga" Podía decir que era una pérdida de tiempo, que no servía de nada y era una tontería, pero no ganaría nada pareciendo un niño remilgoso.

"Sí" No faltaba mucho para que Flippy fuera mayor y una vez muertos sus padres el quedarse con la casa y todo perteneciente a ellos, sólo unos años, una lenta espera ideada por un psicópata "¿Puedo ir solo?" Evitó mirarla y uso como pretexto terminar de meter la cabeza en el hoyo de la playera, que fueran parecidos no los hacía iguales, tanto tiempo cambiando lugares creaba sospechas y que la mirara a los ojos, con esos irises de bestia por así decirlo, amenazantes en todo momento y peligrosos, no sería buena idea delatarse de esa forma tan obvia.

"Mmm" Lo pensó "¿Por qué quieres ir tú solo?"

"Quería ir con Splendid y los otros a alguna parte cuando saliera. A pasar el rato" Mintió, pero lo hizo tan bien que le creyó, la verdad era que saldría en una cita con Flippy.

"Está bien" No le tomó mucha importancia "Pero recuerda llegar temprano" Sus esperanzas por que su hijo dejara de crecer iban disminuyendo, con nostalgia miró al adolecente de dieciséis años que ya la superaba en altura. Hubiera seguido con sus observaciones si el sonido de trastes cayendo proveniente de la cocina no hubiera llamado su atención "Parece que tu padre necesita ayuda con el desayuno" Fue a ver si todo estaba bien.

"Torpe" Masculló entre dientes contra Flippy.

Éste que se encontraba en la cocina, se agachó a recoger los pedazos de una taza para café que se le había caído de las manos.

"¿Flippy?" Llegó ella mirando confundida al aludido agachado en el suelo.

"Buenos días mamá" La saludó con una sonrisa.

"Pero..." Miró sobre su hombro y sin terminar de hablar dio media vuelta con pasó moderado de regreso a la habitación en que había estado encontrándola vacía, ¿era su imaginación?

"¿Buscas algo?" El peli-verde la siguió.

"¿Huh?, no, creo que nada, es sólo que... No nada" Se deshizo de la idea "¿Estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste con los pedazos?" Recordó haberlo visto con una taza rota.

"Estoy bien"

...

"Si no dejas de jugar el camión se va a ir" Pidió Flippy al antagonista que se entretenía mirando a unos niños jugando en el parque.

"No estoy jugando" Negó con calma sin sacar de los bolsillos sus manos.

"¿Entonces qué haces?" Estuvo a su lado mirando lo que él observaba.

"Nada" Mentía y muy mal o más bien no se esforzaba por mentir.

"Vamos puedes contarme" Como tenía sus manos ocultas entrelazó los brazos apegándose a él "¿Cuánto vas a seguir siendo tan cerrado y contarme un poco de lo que piensas?" Fliqpy sin expresión en el rostro miró directamente a los ojos verdes.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" No bromeaba.

"Quiero saberlo" Tampoco lo hacía.

"Allá..." Apuntó con su mano libre a un niño que se mecía en un columpio "¿También ves al de la resbaladilla?" Lo señaló "Va a deslizarse y chocar con el otro" Como predijo el inconsciente y descuidado niño bajó por la rampa y empujó al otro que cayó al suelo. Fliqpy tronó la lengua e hizo una mueca "Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte le hubiera roto un diente"

"¿Tú sólo te fijas en las cosas malas?" Sus ojos no titubearon mirando directamente los amarillos.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Agravó el entrecejo entrando en defensiva.

"Me..." Esa vez sí miró hacia otro lado "Me pone celoso" Admitió.

"¿Qué?" Relajó su semblante.

"Que... me gustaría..." Su voz fue haciéndose un murmullo "Que... pensaras más en mí..." Fliqpy se inclinó hacia adelante alcanzando a darle un beso en la frente, el calor pronto baño la cara del bueno.

"Pienso en hacerte cosas malas, ¿eso no es suficiente?" Sonrió usando sus encantos para seducir al otro que cayó en su trampa, de hecho, ya estaba enredado desde hacia tiempo en sus hilos "Pero ahora no, ahí viene la peste"

Apuntó a la calle y en esa dirección iba llegando Splendid, el peli-azul se acercó sonriente y saludador agitando su mano con entusiasmo, mientras Flippy no hacía nada por disimular su mueca de disgusto.

"¿Es en serio?" Se detuvo frente al peli-verde "¿No te da vergüenza llevar esto a la escuela?" Tomó el oso de peluche que Flippy abrazaba y de inmediato el dueño se lo había arrebatado.

"No" Negó rotundamente "No me da vergüenza Splendid, no me importa lo que piensen"

"Bien" Splendid no había podido entender a su amigo, no lo entendía y estaba seguro que no lo haría en un futuro "Pero mételo en tu mochila antes de que alguien lo vea, no vas a querer atraer problemas" Sería como el hazmerreír de todos.

Sabiendo que debía hacerlo, Flippy bajó la mochila de sus hombros y haciendo espacio entre los libros metió al oso en ella.

"¿Y por qué se te hizo tarde Splendid?" Comenzó una conversación "No es normal de ti" Ni para alguien que siguiera todas las reglas.

"Veras" Sonrió nervioso y apenado "Me quedé dormido" Ya lo imaginaba.

Ambos caminaron hacia la parada del autobús y esperaron en el lugar a que llegara, iba a ser uno diferente al de la escuela, ese había pasado hacia unos cuantos minutos.

"No me gusta esto" Miró Splendid su reloj.

"Que lo veas no hará que camine más rápido" Flippy lo despreció.

Los minutos pasaron y Splendid se hacía más insoportable.

"¡No me importa!" Gritó y sin darse cuenta que con la espalda empujó algo que había detrás, cuando miró que era, también escuchó el sonido muy fuerte de un auto golpeando contra algo.

¿Cuándo había llegado?, sus parpados se abrieron asimilando que era Mime quien silenciosamente se había puesto de pie detrás de él y lo había empujado a la calle sin darse cuenta.

Miró a Splendid que lucía más sorprendido e incrédulo que él antes de regresar la vista al cuerpo aplastado en el pavimento, fue...

Tocó con sus dedos su rostro sintiendo aquello húmedo que se dio cuenta era sangre y su ritmo cardiaco que se había elevado fue disminuyendo y empezó a calmarse, era...

"¿Eh?" Splendid rápido miró a Flippy y lo sostuvo de los hombros "¡Oye!, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy..." Su mente estaba todavía un poco dispersa, volvió a tocar la sangre pero esa vez la de su ropa, estaba empapado "...bien" Susurró y puso una expresión tranquila, concorde a como se sentía. Si Fliqpy estuviera ahí suponía que se estaría riendo "Ahí viene el camión Splendid" Lo apuntó.

"¡A quién demonios le importa el camión!, Mime está... está..."

"Muerto" Lo dijo con tal indiferencia que Splendid no pudo quedarse tranquilo al mirar la frialdad en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Lo sacudió "¿Cómo puedes estar calmado...?"

"¿De qué sirve alterarse?" Contradijo y lo obligó a soltarlo clavándole las uñas en las muñecas de Splendid.

"Flippy a ti... ¿no te importa?" No lo podía creer.

"Sí me importa, Mime era mi amigo" Le dio un vistazo de soslayo a lo que quedaba "Tuvo mala suerte" Sonrió, sin embargo la sonrisa duró hasta que Splendid lo abofeteó para que recobrara el sentido, ese no era Flippy, la conmoción debía haberlo alterado.

"Se supone que debes estar triste" Comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué?" A Flippy no le importó el golpe, con una mano en la mejilla siguió sonriendo "La muerte es maravillosa" Splendid quedó incrédulo "Cuando sientes que todo tu cuerpo se hace pedazos, duele tanto que quieres que termine, pero no dura lo suficiente, la muerte hace que te sientas mejor" Sus ojos brillaban diciendo aquello y el color rosado en el rostro hizo a sus palabras sonar como un inocente pensamiento "Es..." Mordió su labio recordando cómo se sentía y su cuerpo también lo remembró, reaccionando algo contradictoramente "Es emocionante" Sonrió excitado, en un sentido lujurioso, ese día se había vuelto más especial de lo que era, en ese momento quería que Fliqpy lo tortura y follar como conejos, no quería creer que la muerte de su amigo lo había puesto así, pero algo tenía que ver la sensación familiar de sangre pegando la ropa a su piel y la encantadora imagen del lugar llenándose de policías y paramédicos "Me tengo ir" No se despidió de Splendid, se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Al peli-azul le tomó un poco de tiempo evitar las preguntas de las persona uniformadas y poder correr intentando alcanzar a Flippy, sabía por dónde se había ido, únicamente debía tratar de no perderle el rastro, lo que lo llevó hasta un baño público de cierto parque no muy lejano, ¿qué hacía Flippy ahí?, siendo sigiloso empujó con lentitud la puerta del baño de caballeros y no tardó en escuchar los ruidos provenientes de su interior.

"¡Ah!" Esa voz familiar era la de un dulce peli-verde "¡Fliqpy!, ¡muérdeme… más fuerte!" Junto con las exclamaciones de placer, venían los sonidos 'sucios' que ambos hacían "No en el cuello" Protestó "Lo van a ver, ¡lo sabes!"

"Tú eres el que me pidió que te mordiera" Lamió con voracidad el lugar que sus dientes habían elegido.

"Sí, pero..." Splendid tragó saliva y evitó hacer ruido mientras daba un paso hacia el interior "¡Ah!" Su piel se erizó y quedó petrificado en su lugar "¡Ahí!" Ajeno a todo Flippy movió con más rapidez su cadera mientras las manos de Fliqpy se ocupaban en acariciar y tocar su piel.

Cada vez estaba más rojo Splendid escuchando las cosas pervertidas que la otra voz le decía a su amigo, más bien, ¿cuál era la voz de su amigo?

"¡Fliqpy!" Ya cuando le salió sangre de la nariz fue cuando tuvo que retirarse a la fuerza "Es...Espera, ¿no escuchaste algo?" Cómo escucharía algo si sus jadeos ensordecían sus oídos.

"No" Tocó el muslo de Flippy y con la otra mano deslizándose por el cuello, sedujo a éste para que inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, se derretía entre sus dedos y se volvía sumiso a sus deseos "¿No estás tratando de distraerme?" Esa mano lujuriosa se movió hacia la entrepierna disfrutando de como Flippy se erizaba y estremecía.

"¡No!" Gimió.

"Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal si me haces un favor y juegas con tus propios pezones?" Flippy no necesitaba escucharlo dos veces, sin titubear, metió la punta de sus dedos en la boca y húmedos quiso pensar que se trataba de la boca de su novio cuando los pellizcó, estaba tan excitado que no le molestó ser un tanto brusco.

"Fliqpy, quiero... ¡quiero correrme!" Su aniversario no estaba yendo del todo mal, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del lugar.

Splendid se sentó a una sombra a tomar aire y detener su hemorragia, estaba teniendo un serio problema ético en ese momento, por un lado no podía creer lo que escuchó y por el otro no sabía qué hacer si en verdad fuera cierto eso que creyó escuchar, ¿Flippy teniendo sexo?, ¿el Flippy que conocía y creía mojigato?, pero ¿con quién?

...

Su cita estaba yendo perfectamente de maravilla, sin nuevos imprevistos que la arruinaran como las anteriores, todo lindo y perfecto, tanto que a Flippy le dolía la cara de sonreír, se sentía como si pudiera morir de la misma alegría.

"¿No quieres ir al cine?" Todavía faltaba un poco para que oscureciera. Caminando por la calle, por un lugar donde no los conocían, Flippy se atrevió a tomar en público la mano de Fliqpy, el antagonista no pensó que estuviera mal de lo contrario no hubiera entrelazado sus dedos.

"En el cine se pierde mucho tiempo" Estuvo en contra.

"Pero..." Flippy abrazó su brazo "Sería una hora y media besándote en un lugar oscuro sin que nadie nos vea"

"Buen punto" Reconoció considerándolo un poco.

"¿Lo hemos hecho alguna vez en un cine?" El ser lindo e inocente quedaba en el olvido.

"No" Sonrió, le fascinaba la idea.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Lo del baño no había sido suficiente.

"Por supuesto" Flippy quería acercarse a besarlo "Pero..." No lo dejó "Tengo algo mejor planeado"

"¿Qué cosa?" No le importaba descartar la idea del exhibicionismo, sería para más después.

"Es una sorpresa" Sí lo besó, lo que hizo fue ser un poco rudo y halar de la playera a su novio para que se acercara y moler con brusquedad y algo de pasión sus bocas.

A Flippy no le importaba lo doloroso que podía ser, dolor tenía un significado diferente, era parte de su vida, de su día a día y que Fliqpy mordiera su labio con suficiente fuerza para extraer sangre, sólo lo dejó jadeando de la emoción, su boca y el resto de su rostro se habían puesto calientes, el sabor cobrizo y salino de su sangre deslizándose por su garganta terminó por estremecer su cuerpo.

"Flippy ¿nunca has fumado?" Buscó de entre sus bolsillos el encendedor y la caja de cigarrillos.

"No" Pero eso ya lo sabía.

El malo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y puso uno de los cilindros blancos en sus labios, no dudó en encenderlo y comenzar a fumar frente el rostro de Flippy, parecía que lo disfrutaba y cuando iba por la mitad, se lo quitó ofreciéndoselo al otro.

"Pero eso hace daño"

"Más daño te puedo hacer yo si no lo haces" Amenazó y con mucha inseguridad Flippy entreabrió los labios recibiendo el filtro del cigarrillo.

No supo que pudo haber sido lo bueno de eso cuándo el humo llenó sus pulmones y quiso vomitar.

"No lo hagas, ya se te pasara" No dejó que se deshiciera del palillo de cáncer y lo obligó a terminarlo pese a las náuseas y tos "Bien" Sostuvo el rostro del oji-verde enjugando las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos vidriosos y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarlo, su camino a la decadencia aún no acababa "Vamos" Besó nuevamente a su novio para terminar con esas lágrimas que hasta cierto punto lo irritaban "¿Hasta qué hora dijo que podíamos llegar?" Tenía en mente después de la media noche.

"A las siete" Susurró mientras aprovechaba la cercanía y abrazaba de la cintura a su amante.

"Hagamos de la tarde algo que aprovechar" Como si las protestas futuras fueran a cambiar su decisión de llevar a Flippy a un bar y hacer de su aniversario uno de verdad.

...

Por ahí de las tres de la mañana Fliqpy se presentó en su casa llevando con un brazo alrededor de su cuello a Flippy que caía al suelo por la intoxicación alcohólica, no sabía tomar y eso lo demostró cuando ambos se terminaron por completo una botella.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Flippy arrastrando las palabras.

"Qué importa" No lo sabía.

"Pero si llegamos tarde..." Era obvio que no estaba consciente de que hacía.

"Todo está bien" Acarició la cabeza el bueno, queriendo despeinarlo más que queriendo ser afectuoso, quizás ambas en igual proporción.

"¡Hey!, detente" Se soltó riendo, en realidad sí estaba disfrutándolo.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta y sus risas aún no se habían detenido, si tuvieran que definir su día en una palabra, seguramente _especial_ sería adecuado, sin demasiada crueldad innecesaria y sin exceso de empalagamiento, más como si ambos fueran muy buenos amigos.

No tocaron a la puerta, ni siquiera usaron una llave que Fliqpy robó y aun así las luces del interior se encendieron.

"Flippy..." El tono ya no era el mismo de un borracho entorpecido "Sabes que esto no lo hago intencionalmente, pero..." La puerta se abrió "Lo siento" Y Flippy cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

"¡Hug!" Se quejó a los pies de la figura autoritaria frente a él "Fliqpy eso duele" Rodó en el suelo quedando mirando en lugar del techo blanco, un rostro enfurecido "Hola mamá, a que no creerás todo lo que hicimos Fliqpy y yo" Apenas se le entendía "Fue una grandiosa cita, ¡no!, la mejor cita, el pagó todo, me compró unas lindas flores y hubiera comprado un oso de peluche si él no fuera uno, jajaja" Salió por si sola la risa "Un oso, era tan lindo cuando me dejó tocar sus orejas y... y... y... fuimos a bailar y quizás bebimos un poco" Indicó la mínima cantidad con sus dedos.

"Flippy por el amor de Dios, levántate" No estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un hombre que no quiso criticar nada todavía, pero el rojo del enojo llenaba su cara "Ayúdame a levantarlo" Le pidió a su marido.

"¿Sabes?" Fue diciendo mientras era cargado a una cama "Lo amo mucho y siempre eh querido presentárselos, pero él no quiere, jaja, vive en esta casa y ustedes no lo conocen" No tenían cómo creerle a las incoherencias que decía el menor.

Tan pronto fue depositado en su cama, abrazó lo primero que encontró, resultaba ser una cosa esponjosa de color verde que el padre no le prestó mínima atención.

...

Splendid a diferencia de los dos, roncaba igual que un oso en hibernación, así de dormido estaba como para no darse cuenta de la almohada que cayó sobre su cara, siguió roncando hasta que algo, más bien alguien lo sacó fuera de su cama, era casi lo mismo todos los días, Splendont no podía entender por qué su hermano no terminaba de largarse de su habitación, no le molestaría tanto si no fuera que el peli-azul casi hacía temblar todo con sus ronquidos.

"¿Qué...?" La caída le había dolido, frotando el golpe en su cabeza, analizó la situación y concluyó que aún era de noche, hubiera seguido durmiendo y dejado la impresión para después sino hubiera estado en el suelo "¿Splendont?" Miró hacia atrás a la otra cama individual.

"Ya cállate y lárgate de mi cuarto" Le arrojó un libro antes de arroparse con las sananas y colcha, las noches eran puras peleas entre ellos.

Splendid suspiró y no tuvo de otra más que tomar una almohada y salir al pasillo entre los cuartos en dirección a la sala y descansar en un sillón.

Su vida no era tan armoniosa y feliz como hacía creer a los demás, pero no era mala, así que podía sonreír tranquilamente, únicamente le faltaba alguien con quien compartir esa sonrisa.

Quizás... alguien con quien le gustara pasar su tiempo, alguien que realmente le agradara, alguien como... Flippy. Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, ruborizándose y enterrando el rostro en un cojín.

Sus pensamientos habían estado poblados por la imagen del peli-verde, llevando en su lindo rostro la sonrisa que lo representaba, más los sonidos que continuaban retumbando en su agudo oído, esos habían sido sonidos eróticos y cada vez que cavilaba sobre ellos, ocurría lo mismo que le sucedía retorciéndose sobre el sillón ignorando su erección.

Toda la lista de ventajas lo hizo olvidar el pequeño desperfecto con el incidente de Mime, había querido preguntarle en persona, pero ese día no se presentó en la escuela, quizás sí lo había afectado lo suficiente, esa era una esperanza inocente, como fuera, cuando el peli-verde regresara a la escuela lo interrogaría.

La mañana fue cruel para él que durmió en un incómodo sillón y aquello lo sufría en la escuela quejándose de su dolor de cuello

"¿Por qué?, ¿no dormiste bien?" Le preguntó Mole, con escucharlo quejarse tuvo suficiente para imaginarse un escenario.

"Sí dormí" Splendid se sentó como era debido, dejando de parecer muñeco de trapo sobre su asiento "Pero todo torcido, Splendont volvió a sacarme de su habitación" Suspiró y recargó la barbilla sobre su mano "No sé cuándo vayan a terminar de reparar la mía" Decía con desilusión "Splendont va a seguir sacándome a mitad de la noche" No necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo.

"¿Pero eso es todo?" Mole era muy observador "Te ves algo apagado"

"¿En serio?" No creyó que fuera tan evidente "Quizás un poco" Confesó, necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien "Creo que me gusta alguien"

"¿Quién?"

"Eso no puedo decírtelo" Ni es sus más escondidas pesadillas. Lo que el sentía no era normal.

"Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?"

"No lo sé" Giró a mirar hacia la ventana y puso una expresión de tristeza "Tal vez en esto no puedas ayudarme"

"Eso no es usual de ti" Era muy abierto al hablar "¿No estás tratando de ser el héroe solitario o sí?" Bromeó Mole.

"No" Negó "No estoy tratando..." Tuvo una idea "Yo lo salvare..." Su pensamiento comenzó como un susurro "¡Yo lo salvare!" Se puso de pie llamando la atención de los demás presentes en la clase.

Mole había sido de mucha ayuda, así que cuando tocó a la puerta de cierto individuo que había querido ver en los últimos dos días, sus piernas ni manos temblaron, estaba firme con su decisión, aunque le sorprendió que quien abrió la puerta fuera el protagonista de sus últimas cavilaciones.

"Splendid ¿qué haces aquí?" Flippy estaba nervioso por la presencia del aludido.

"Este..." Su valor estaba yéndose muy, muy lejos "No fuiste a la escuela estos dos días y pensé... pensé que…" Alzó lo que llevaba en su mano "Te traje la tarea" Le entregó un cuaderno. Flippy sonrió divertido.

"No haces tu tarea, pero me tres la mía" Dijo burlón.

"Tienes razón" Admitió con pena "Por cierto, ¿por qué has faltado a la escuela?" Interrogó.

"Me enferme un poco" La cruda de la mañana no lo había dejado moverse el día anterior, el de hoy fue porque tuvo una razón más importante por la que no ir.

"¿Y estás bien?"

"Sí" Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambos "Splendid, si eso es todo, tengo que..."

"Flippy tú me gustas" La mirada azul se clavó en la verde con osadía.

"¿Yo?" Por un momento permaneció en el escepticismo, a Splendid le costaba volver a decirlo.

"Sí, tú..."

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Fliqpy hizo a un lado a Flippy después de escuchar toda su conversación, era la primera vez que los ojos amarillos cruzaban mirada con los azules y no era ningún sentimiento leve, pesado como el plomo y venenoso como el mercurio, la mirada caló en los huesos a Splendid y por otra cierta razón misteriosa calentó sus mejillas.

Esos ojos amarillos eran algo hermoso, causaban la tentación de aquello que no se podía tener, tocar o poseer sólo mirar, por segunda vez tuvo su flechazo de enamorado.

"No es nada" Fliqpy era una bomba de tiempo que Flippy trataba de apaciguar "Splendid y yo conversábamos eso es todo"

"Escuché que dijo que le gustabas" Flippy detuvo sus intentos por calmarlo cuando se percató de algo que lo hizo emocionarse y experimentar la aceleración de su corazón, Fliqpy estaba celoso.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Splendid quien seguía tratando de ocultar su ligero sonrojo.

"¿Yo?" Entrecerró los ojos mirando con algo que casi podía ser llamado odio, a Splendid "Yo soy Fliqpy y soy el..." El otro peli-verde ya sabía a donde se dirigía con aquello.

"Es mi hermano" Intervino Flippy poniéndose de pie junto a Fliqpy para señalar el parentesco "No vive aquí, pero acaba de mudarse, por eso no lo conoces" Mintió.

"¿Tu hermano?" Observó atentamente a Fliqpy, debía ser verdad los dos eran como gotas de agua.

"Que tanto miras cuatro ojos" Gruñó Fliqpy burlándose de los lentes del peli-azul.

"E-Es que... te ves igual de bien que Flippy" La confusión relajó el semblante del oji-amarillo "Yo..." Comenzó a temblar de nervios "¡Tengo que irme!" Se retiró corriendo sin decir más.

"Splendid siempre es raro" Fliqpy se quedó pensando en que había dicho porque simplemente no lo entendía.

"No importa" Flippy cerró la puerta "En que nos quedamos" Fliqpy no era el único celoso, la interrupción había molestado un poco a Flippy justo cuando iba a hacer suyo a su amante, una de esas raras ocasiones en que el antagonista lo permitía.

Sin vacilar avanzó los tres pasos que los distanciaban y se colgó del cuello de Fliqpy devorando los labios de su novio.

"¡Por qué le dijiste que era tu hermano?" Había sido el momento perfecto de restregarle en el rostro quien era realmente y fue desperdiciado.

"Porque no quiero a un chismoso detrás de ti" Soltó el cuello para con una mano comenzar a acariciar el fuerte pecho, la sensación de los pectorales fue de su fascinación.

"Espera..." No hizo nada para detenerlo "No vas a ayudarme a limpiar la sangre" Sin mencionar que hacer con los dos cadáveres de adulto muertos en su cocina.

"¿Desde cuándo te has dado prisa en limpiar tus desastres?" Más bien, desde cuando lo había hecho una sola vez.

"La mitad del desastre es tuyo" Tenía razón, la mitad era su culpa.

"Y por eso lo hare después" En ese instante estaba muy ocupado quitándole la ropa a Fliqpy.

"¿Te vas a poner así cada vez que mates a alguien?" Fliqpy se inclinó a besar y morder lo labios rosados de ese sexy Flippy carente de culpas.

"Tal vez" Abrió la boca para darle un ferviente beso francés.

...

"¡Ash!" Se quejó Fliqpy bajando los pies del descansabrazos del sillón "¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir así?" Hablaba de Splendid que continuaba de pie frente a su puerta "¿Y por qué trae dos ramos de flores?, ¿es estúpido?" Estaba a punto de salir y explicarle a la perfección como no lo quería cerca fastidiando, menos sabiendo que Flippy le gustaba, se desharía de la competencia.

"Uno es para ti" Aclaró Flippy entre risas dejando a un lado el libro que acababa de terminar "Estuve hablando con él y creo que hoy vino a invitarnos a salir"

"¿Hablaste con él?" ¿Cuándo?, que no se enteró "Espera, uno para mí, ¿por qué para mí?" Tuvo un escalofrió.

"Porque le gustas, ¿no es obvio?" Siguió riendo.

"¿Cuándo le di motivos para gustarle?" Que recordara la última vez lo golpeó.

"No sé" Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia una ventana haciendo la cortina a un lado, Fliqpy hizo lo mismo poniéndose de pie a su lado para ver como Splendid fantaseaba con una sonrisa escrita en el rostro mientras soñaba con que fueran a abrirle "Tengo una idea" Flippy fue quien sonrió, pero con un nuevo encanto perverso "Hay que divertirnos con él" Esa no parecía una idea del peli-verde, incluso Fliqpy se sorprendió "¿Qué?" ¿Estuvo mal? "¿No es buena idea?" Quitó su sonrisa.

"No es eso" Rodeó los hombros de Flippy con su brazo, abrazándolo "Todo lo contrario" Le dio un beso en la sien "Mi pequeño niño llorón está creciendo" Jugó.

"¡Idiota!" Golpeó sin agresividad el pecho del malo antes de dejarse sumergir en el calor y aroma de su amante "Oye, ¿no podrías ponerte de nuevo las orejas y esa colita verde?"

"Nunca" Lo soltó.

"Por favor" Flippy lo sostuvo de la cadera por detrás "No me voy a reír de cómo te ves" El cálido aliento cosquillo detrás de su oreja, Flippy estaba haciéndole de todo un conquistador "Sólo..." Besó detrás del oído "...quiero verte" Fliqpy se puso rojo y cubrió su oreja saltando lejos de Flippy.

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por esta vez"

"Que no"

"Fliqpy por favor"

"¡Déjame en paz!" Flippy lo persiguió hasta la habitación.

FIN


End file.
